Numai Tu
by pretense
Summary: SHOUNENAI. ShigeruKazuma. There are 3 great ironies of love: Loving the wrong person at the right time, Loving the right person at the wrong time, and Not telling the one you love how you feel. COMPLETE
1. Breakup

**Numai Tu**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter One: Breakup**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

A lone teenager was walking down the sidewalk on this rather gloomy rainy day, the time was already around 3 to 4 in the afternoon; he had an umbrella, which he was using to cover himself from the rain. He and his co-workers had been dismissed early from their work for the day since the rain, which had started since that morning, had worsened throughout the day bringing about almost no customers to their store. His amethystine eyes looked ahead of him and he saw two figures a couple of meters away from him, and he immediately thought that he knew those people, he squinted his eyes trying to know the identity of the two people but the raindrops prevented him from seeing quite properly. However, from his point of view it looked as though the two people were talking to each other, the two then stopped abruptly and faced each other causing the lone teen to stop as well. The taller of the two, the one who was holding an umbrella that shielded both from the rain, planted his hands on his hips and spoke to the smaller one, although the onlooker wasn't able to hear his words. The smaller of the two appeared to be a brunet suddenly threw his hands into the air, as though he had lost his temper or something. The blonde, who was the taller, seemed to have retorted but regretted it and had pulled the other into a hug as though hoping that he would be forgiven for what he had just said. However, the brunet pushed himself away saying a couple of words, which our onlooker could hardly understand, and then he suddenly ran towards the lone teen.

As the runner came nearer to him, Shigeru finally saw who it was, it was none other than Kazuma, his co-worker. However, the brunet didn't seem to notice him and just ran past him but before he could do so his shoulder had accidentally collided with Shigeru's thus making the other lose balance and fall on the pavement. In the few milliseconds that had passed from when the brunet's shoulder had collided with his, Shigeru was able to see clearly his friend's face: it was all scrunched up and it depicted sadness as teardrops mixed with the raindrops fell on his cheeks. It was as though the image had suddenly burned itself into the pink-haired teen's mind that he could not simply just erase it at will; there was too much depression and hurt in the brunet's expression that it had somehow ignited a feeling that Shigeru was pretty sure he had locked up a long time ago. He looked up and saw the other one still standing where Kazuma had left, and he knew that it was none other than Kawachi. His hands balled into fists as he stood up determinedly and briskly walked to where the blonde stood, quite immobile.

"Kawachi-san." Shigeru said which had acted like a wake up call to Kawachi who had been just staring blankly into space; he didn't even notice that Shigeru had already come up to him.

"Kanmuri… I-Ah… What are you doing here?" the blonde asked randomly as he placed his free hand at the back of his neck.

"This is the way to my apartment. What happened?" Shigeru questioned with a rather unmistakable menace in his voice no matter how hard he had tried to suppress it.

"I-I don't know what you mean, Kanmuri…" Kawachi tried to lie but the younger artisan gave him a meaningful look such that he knew he just had to tell the truth. "You saw us didn't you… I-Well, it's a bit hard to explain but… Let's just say that my relationship with Azuma had been a bit rocky for a couple of weeks now… We got along very well as friends but somehow everything just… changed when he became my boyfriend… There were a lot of this and that's which caused us to quarrel quite a bit and…" Kawachi sighed. "We broke up…"

Those last three words had made a huge impact on the amethyst-eyed teen, "H-How could you just do that to him?!" too much anger was seeping through the teen that he didn't know how to control it anymore. Why was he so affected? It wasn't _his_ relationship that was ended, so why did he care so much? What was he getting all angry about? But every time these questions came to him, the image of Kazuma crying just added to his anger.

Kawachi opened his mouth but no words came out so he just closed it again, his face showed full concentration as though he was trying to find the answer to the other's question. He opened his mouth to answer a couple more times but still not a sound was heard from him.

Kanmuri just tightened his hold on his umbrella, as though it was his outlet of whatever was burning up within him, he was already gripping it so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Finally, he exhaled deeply as to relieve himself of the tension and turned his back to the blonde artisan. "I should've never entrusted him to you… That is the biggest mistake that I have made in my life, Kawachi-san, and now I'll make sure that it will never happen again…" Shigeru spoke rather coldly as his eyes narrowed down, this was all his fault if only he had given Kazuma proper advice from the beginning, this would never had happened. He had to apologize to the brunet… He then broke into a run, leaving the blonde alone once again, he had to find Kazuma even if it's the last thing he does… he just had to apologize…

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**TBC**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for my lack of update on my previous fic ('A Yakitate Fairytale?') and for not posting my supposed to be alternate fic, 'Zannen desu ne', it is for the reason that all the files/data that I have for those two fics are saved in my PC which was broken since MARCH '07… I've wanted to fix it since April but I have neither the money nor the ability to take it to a repair shop. Believe me; I'm trying all I can but its all to no avail… I also want to apologize for being such a wussy in the message that I posted in Yakitate Fairytale regarding the reason why I'm not posting anything…

**So for now, it'll go like this: 'A Yakitate Fairytale?' and 'Zannen desu ne' are on temporary hiatus until my freaking computer gets fixed, and I'm starting on this new fic… Please note me on the OOCness of the characters, and any other mistake that I have made in this fic… I'm hoping that everyone would forgive me for my lack of updates and for the rather foul language that I have used in my message before… I was just too pressured then, that writing it down was my only outlet… So now that I'm writing fics again, I may be a bit more sober, I'll try to be a better writer this time around…**

BTW, this fic is dedicated to all my friends! As well as everyone who have read my fics before...


	2. Sacrifice

**Numai Tu**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter Two: Sacrifice**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

_It was a rather normal day at the Southern Tokyo branch of Pantasia, customers going in and out, around three to five Kageto's rushing around to assist the customers whist the other workers just lazed around in the back room. Tsukino had just waved goodbye to everyone, saying that she still has classes for the afternoon, Manager Ken was reading his usual newspaper in a corner, and Shigeru was busily typing at his laptop._

'…

_Hope you're doing well,_

_Shigeru.'_

'_There. Finally, I've finished' Shigeru thought to himself as he clicked the 'Send' button and waited for his mail to be sent. He and Tsutsumi were keeping in touch ever since their battle at the 'Yakitate 9!!' months ago, it was pretty nice to have a big brother check on you weekly and to tell about the events that was happening in your life, which he would return with stories of his own adventures in Austria. The 'Message Sent' icon had appeared on his screen which came as a signal for him to finally turn off his laptop, however the moment he closed the monitor he came face to face with Kazuma who appeared to be looking directly at him whilst trying to decide something in his head._

_Shigeru blinked a few times wondering what the brunet was thinking of. When Kazuma still hadn't spoken after five minutes of staring Shigeru finally spoke, "Is something the matter, Azuma-kun?"_

_Kazuma's eyes looked downwards as he bit his lower lip as though still pondering if he should speak or not._

_From Shigeru's point of view, the brunet looked absolutely adorable and had he not have much self control, he might have already tackled the other boy to the ground and hugged him oh-so tightly. And the way that Kazuma looks up at him every other moment was simply utterly cute. So he just opted to rest his head on the palm of his hand while he waited whether Kazuma was going to say something or not. A few minutes into their silent little game, Kazuma finally opened his mouth but still no words came out and in the end he just closed it again without saying a thing, Shigeru just raised an eyebrow at this action and a small grin tugged at the edges of his mouth which the brunet saw causing him to turn red._

_A certain feeling then surged into the pink-haired artisan as he continued to watch the other artisan fumble with his thoughts, that certain feeling brought a fond look in the artisan's violet eyes as well as an unexplainable feeling of happiness and content deep within his heart. For a long time, that certain feeling had plagued the artisan's thoughts, he used to wonder for hours and hours what that feeling is and what it meant until the day came when he finally found out. It came only as a slight shock, really, he was never really the type who is conscious of his gender preference and such… Besides, the brunet was not a hard person to like, anyway; he was just lovable in his own special way… And maybe that was what had attracted him the most to the brunet… However, he did not intend to tell it to the brunet. They had become such good friends over the time that they've spent working with each other at the store and at the contests. He feared that if he confessed to the boy, it might ruin their friendship, which was one of the things that he never wanted to happen. He had decided then that the brunet would be better off not knowing about the feelings that he harbors for him. And he had been contented in that way, stealing glances at the brunet whenever he had the chance; as long as Kazuma was happy, Shigeru would find himself joyous as well._

"_You know, Azuma-kun, I could easily waste this whole day just waiting for you to finally say something but I do have other stuff to do…" Shigeru stated in an edging tone, maybe if he pretended that he couldn't wait any longer Kazuma would speak up._

"_Oh-um… I'm sorry, Kanmuri… But I-I was just kinda wondering…" Kazuma began finally looking up._

'_Hm, as usual, it works like a charm' Shigeru thought to himself upon seeing that his plan had worked, yet again. "What is it, then, Azuma-kun?"_

"_Well, it's kind of private and… could you please come over here for a moment?" Kazuma requested timidly._

_Shigeru gladly complied to the brunet's plea and pulled up a chair beside Kazuma. There he once again resumed his position with his head in the palm of his hand as he waited for the brunet to speak again._

_Kazuma breathed deeply and looked around to see if anyone else was listening, when he was assured that everything was clear he spoke in a whisper. "Kanmuri, what would you do if, let's say a close friend of yours had asked you to um… to be his…" Kazuma did another look around before mouthing the words to Shigeru 'boyfriend'._

_For a whole minute, Shigeru seemed to have frozen on the spot. Did he really just hear or interpreted what he thought he did? He looked at Kazuma whose ears were turning red and had somehow found twiddling his thumbs an interesting phenomenon. He could feel his heart pumping madly inside his chest, what did Kazuma mean? Who was he referring to? 'Come on, Shigeru, calm down… You wouldn't want to get your hopes up for nothing…'_

"_What do you mean, Azuma-kun? I didn't quite comprehend what you've said…" Shigeru told his fellow artisan in voice of forced calm._

_Kazuma redid his check if the coast was clear before speaking again, "Please promise you won't tell anyone?" Shigeru nodded and Kazuma continued, "Well, you see a day before yesterday, Kawachi invited me to go to the arcades, you know to just hang out and stuff, then just when we were already about to go home, he asked me… if I would like to be his boyfriend…" Kazuma's whole face had turned completely red by the time he had finished speaking where his voice had somehow acquired a fading effect._

_If before his heart was beating quickly, right now it seemed to have stopped altogether. Shigeru felt as though he was dowsed in ice cold water, he suddenly felt numb and empty. He felt like all his insides had gone and were replaced by one angry, formless monster that desired the blood of the one who had hurt him so deeply. But then again, he had his own faults there as well; if only he hadn't been much of a coward, then maybe he could've asked the brunet earlier before Kawachi could've even thought of it. But now it was already too late. He looked at Kazuma and for one brief moment their eyes met; Shigeru saw that Kazuma was still indecisive, maybe he could convince the brunet to say no… But then, wouldn't that be unfair? After all, Kawachi and Kazuma have already been working together ever since the beginning and he, himself, was just an extra; who knows if their feelings of friendship towards each other had deepened after all that they've been through together… Shigeru pocketed his free hand as to not to show Kazuma the tight fist that was forming there before answering, _

_"Well, you should really decide on stuff like those on your own, Azuma-kun, I can't decide on them for you… But I can give you my opinion if you want…"_

_Kazuma looked up at him and gave a slight nod to show that he was listening._

"_Well, for me…"_

'_Go on. Tell him that he shouldn't. You're here aren't you, and you are a lot more worthy of him than Kawachi…' hissed a voice in Shigeru's head._

'_No, if you two are really meant for each other then no matter what, fate would find a way to bring both of you together…' replied a soft and rather pleading voice._

'_But what if they hit it off well? Then you won't ever have a chance of having sweet little Kazuma-kun for your own…' retorted the first voice in a suggestive tone._

'_I- I don't want him for my own…' Shigeru heard his own voice speaking 'I just want him to be happy… A-and if he's going to be happy with Kawachi-san, t-then it'll be alright with me, I'm going to be happy as long as he is…' he said defensively._

'_You're lying to yourself, boy! Do you honestly think that you'd be happy seeing them together? With Kawachi holding Kazuma in his arms when it could've been you holding him tightly…' a sneering voice asked._

'_Don't listen to such things, Kanmuri… Do what is right…' the quiet voice spoke again._

'_Psh, are you seriously willing to sacrifice your own happiness for that brunet to be happy with someone else?!' jeered the first voice._

_Shigeru then went into a space of silence, musing in his thoughts… was he really willing to give Kazuma away to someone else, where the only two endpoints is that they'll end up either happy or sad? Was he really willing to suffer in his own mind, forever regretting what would've happened if he chose the other way around? But then again, what if Kazuma did become his… but the brunet isn't happy? Would he rather have that than to have Kazuma living happily with another person? No… he'd never keep the brunet for his own if Kazuma isn't happy with it, if Kazuma is happy with someone else then so be it… his love for the brunet was just too much, that he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for Kazuma to be happy…_

"_I think that you should give it a chance Kazuma… I don't really think gender matters when it comes to things like that… But why are you asking me about this anyway? I'm not much an expert on these kinds of stuff you know…" Shigeru stated the last part wanting to get off the topic for a while._

"_Because, I know that you give great advices… Thanks for giving me your opinion about it, I knew I could always count on you!" Kazuma replied with a smile on his face, and in that very moment, Shigeru felt that he had really succeeded in something._

_**(Around a week later)**_

_Kawachi went to visit the Southern Tokyo branch, just as he did monthly ever since he got transferred to the Main store. Shigeru couldn't help but notice the glances that Kazuma and Kawachi were throwing at each other every now and then. A burning hole was making itself present in his stomach, but he just ignored it, Kazuma was going to be happy, and that was all that mattered._

"_Kawachi, could you please take out the trash?" Tsukino asked kindly as she went to pick up the ringing telephone._

"_Yes, ma'am…" Kawachi said under his breath as he stood from his seat._

"_I'll help you out, Kawachi-san…" Shigeru volunteered which earned him a look of confusion from the blonde, "I mean you're here on a visit so you shouldn't be working, you know..."_

_The two of them took the garbage bags outside and threw them in the garbage disposal, Kawachi was about to return inside when, "Kawachi-san, I would like to have a quick word with you…" Shigeru stated quite formally._

_Kawachi looked surprised but nonetheless he went back to where the younger artisan stood. "What for?"_

"_It's about you and Azuma-kun…" Shigeru stated as he quickly shifted his eyes to the side, he could feel Kawachi's eyes watching him closely. "I'm not here to tell you to stay away from him… On the contrary, I'm here to ask you a favor…" Shigeru bit his lip feeling quite unsure whether he should continue or not… A pang of hurt enveloped his heart as he determinedly looked up at the taller teen, "Kawachi-san, please do all you can to make your relationship work out… I don't want to see either of you hurting each other, physically nor emotionally. Both of you are important friends to me, I just don't want to see you two having misunderstandings and such that it will cause you to just end your relationship with him… I wouldn't want to see either of you in tears… If a breakup is unavoidable, then please don't be too harsh on Azuma-kun…"_

_Kawachi's acid grey orbs stared back into Shigeru's amethystine ones, a new sense of understanding made itself known to him. "Y-You like Azuma as well, don't you Kanmuri…?" the blonde stated with a shocked air about him._

_Upon hearing the older one's words Kanmuri instantly looked down, he felt as though all his insides were twisting and turning here and there. It was with much discomfort that he was able to open his mouth and speak again, "Yes, Kawachi-san. I like him as well... And you know what, I didn't even know what to do when he first told me that you asked him to be your boyfriend! He wanted my opinion on it so I gave it to him… If only he knew how much it hurts me when I told him to 'give it a chance'… You two get along great and I was sure that you'd have a stable relationship, but in contrast to that I would be the one left out… All alone…"_

"_Then why did you tell him to 'give it a chance' in the first place if you knew you'd have so much heartache in the end? That was a pretty stupid decision to make, coming from you, Kanmuri." Kawachi retorted, feeling albeit unnerved now that someone who likes Kazuma as well is in front of him right now._

_Kanmuri had his jaw clenched tightly and still refused to look up. "It's simple Kawachi-san…" he quietly began with much restraint in his voice "I just want him to be happy… to see Kazuma happy is already enough for me… I don't care if he's with me or someone else, seeing his smile, I can already forget about all these feelings inside of me… So please, do all you can, not to break his heart. I promise to stay away from him, now that you two are together…" Tears finally slid down the teen's cheeks as he finished his statement, he couldn't look up since he didn't want anyone to see him that way. Shigeru then turned away from Kawachi, "Please tell the others that I've gone home for the day, I have other things to do…" And with that he walked away leaving the blonde behind him._

_Kawachi could only stare at the younger artisan's retreating form. Kanmuri was really serious about it, the reason he helped him take out the trash was simply to speak to him. Shigeru had asked him to take Kazuma seriously, to make sure that Kazuma was happy, that was all that he could do to return the sacrifice that Kanmuri had made for himself._

_The back door suddenly opened and Kazuma looked out, seeing only Kawachi he asked, "Kawachi, where's Kanmuri? I thought he was with you?"_

'_Kazuma will be better off not knowing what Kanmuri had said to me' Kawachi decided to himself. He instantly covered up in a wry smile and stated, "Ah well, he said that he had other stuff to do and immediately went home." Kawachi ended his statement in a light laugh that sounded pretty normal to him. Then he walked towards the brunet and placed an arm across the smaller one's shoulders, flashing a smile towards his now boyfriend._

_Kazuma smiled back, but still there was this feeling somewhere that told him something wasn't right. He glanced back at where Kawachi had been standing earlier and a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. Did something happen there?_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**TBC**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N:** So now I'm suddenly happy for no reason at all… Lalala... Weeeeee!!! I seriously hope that this chapter is good… And if anyone still hadn't noticed, this chapter is more of a flashback… Oh, and before I forget, I got this fic's title from the song by O-zone 'Numai Tu', which I have no idea what language it is, though I do know is that it translates to 'Only You' in English. XD


	3. Forgive Me

**Numai Tu**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter Three: Forgive Me**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Shigeru continued to run through the deserted streets of the city, looking here and there for any sign of the brunet. He had long ran past the Southern Tokyo branch, he even checked to see if Kazuma was at the lodging on its second floor but the whole building was empty. So he continued to run, he didn't even know where he was going, he had one simple goal: to find Kazuma, and that in itself kept him going. Raindrops continued to fall, soaking him wet despite him having his umbrella but he didn't mind, he just had to find the brunet. He stopped at an intersection. Which way to go? He looked left, right as well as in front of him, and pondered; which of these roads would Kazuma have taken? Taking a random guess and hoping that it was the correct way, he continued forward, there were very few vehicles out so he had no problem in crossing the street. He ran and ran until he couldn't do so anymore, he clutched his umbrella handle tightly and looked around and found himself at the bay, the waves unceremoniously colliding with the wall that separated it from the city. He looked around him once again; everywhere he looked was empty as always. Could he have taken a wrong turn in his run? Should he go back and try again? He swallowed hard as he sat on an empty bench, he didn't mind that the seat was wet, for quite frankly, he was already drenched in rainwater that it didn't even matter anymore. 'Where are you, Kazuma? Where did you go?'

The loud crashing of the waves accompanied the heavy raindrops that fell, Shigeru's heartbeat was quickening as his thoughts wandered. What if something had happened to Kazuma? What if he got kidnapped or something? It would be his fault; everything was his fault. If only he was given one chance, just once chance to make things right again, he would seize it without question. 'Please, please just let Kazuma be alright.' Shigeru silently prayed as the rain began to get stronger. Taking it as a sign to look for the brunet once more, he stood up; his eyes scanned the area as well as the low brick wall that served as a separator for the city and the sea. More than a few meters away, he saw a figure, sitting down on the wall without anything to cover itself from the rain. Shigeru's heartbeat seemed to skip its beats… Could it be? He didn't waste any time, instantly he ran towards the lone figure, and as he came nearer his guess appeared to be correct. Indeed, it was none other than Kazuma; however the brunet didn't seem to notice his co-worker's appearance.

Kazuma continued to sit there, hugging himself, with his eyes blankly staring at the sea. His expression was of pure sadness, you couldn't tell properly if he was still crying or not, for the rain was still pouring soaking the brunet from head to toe. When suddenly, the rain stopped falling, Kazuma seemed to come from his senses. Odd, everywhere else he looked, raindrops were still falling, so why was there no rain on him? He looked up to find a navy blue umbrella on top of him with a hand holding it in place. He looked behind him and saw Shigeru standing just behind him soaking wet from the rain, his expression was of relief as a small smile graced his lips.

"I found you." Shigeru said as Kazuma turned around to face him.

Disbelief was etched clearly on the brunet's face as he faced his fellow artisan. "Kanmuri… what are you doing here?" Kazuma asked as though he was coming out of a sort of trance.

"I was looking for you…" Shigeru replied simply.

"Why? And you're all wet… So why are you still using your umbrella to cover me?" Kazuma inquired as he tried to push the umbrella towards Shigeru.

"You know, it is _my_ umbrella, so I can use it however I want… And please, I'll bet you've been sitting there for who knows how long getting drenched in this rain, what are you trying to do with yourself? Getting a cold?" Shigeru replied testily.

Kazuma just looked downwards, "You still haven't answered why you've come looking for me…" he said quietly.

At that moment, Shigeru knew that things had just gotten serious. "I saw you with Kawachi earlier…"

Kazuma looked up upon hearing his words, his face showed shock and hurt.

"You suddenly ran away and you didn't even say sorry when you hit me…"

The brunet bit his lip, he knew he had his faults there.

"Kawachi told me you broke up." Shigeru ended, he didn't mean to be harsh but it just came out that way.

A fresh batch of tears fell from the brunet's eyes, he had thought that he couldn't cry anymore but it seems that there was more. His relationship with Kawachi had lasted for at least a month, they had been such good friends that it was quite a surprise that their relationship hadn't been that well. Maybe, it's because they were meant to be just that, just friends… nothing more… Still, now it seems that he and Kawachi have a huge gaping hole between them; and it was just too far to reach… He had really wanted their relationship to work out but everything just went wrong…

"Everything will be alright, Azuma-kun… Don't cry anymore…" Shigeru said as he came closer to the teen. Kazuma looked up at him and Shigeru felt his heart being torn into two at the very sight of the brunet's tear-stained face. Kazuma's caramel orbs seemed to be liquid oceans full of sorrow; Shigeru couldn't control himself any longer and sat down beside the brunet quickly hugging the smaller teen.

Kazuma's eyes widened at the sudden contact, not to mention that Shigeru had let go of the umbrella that was their only cover from the rain. However, he felt an unusual aura around his fellow artisan that somehow calmed him down a bit. But what surprised the brunet was the words that Shigeru had whispered in his ear, it was so quiet and sincere that Kazuma was utterly confused at what it meant.

"I'm sorry, Azuma-kun… I'm so sorry…" Shigeru whispered as he tightened his hold on the other, "It's my entire fault… Please forgive me…"

"Kanmuri… what are you talking about? You did nothing wrong…" Kazuma replied as he leaned in to the other teen, it didn't really mean anything… well maybe it did, but his main reason was to let the artisan know that he wasn't angry or anything… moreover he was grateful for the support and concern that the teen was showing him.

"No, I had wronged you… I'm really sorry for that…" Shigeru continued.

"If you're thinking that it's your fault because you had told me before to give Kawachi a chance…" Kazuma began, Shigeru raised his head quite alarmed that Kazuma had thought back to that event so easily, "Then you don't have to blame yourself… I just asked you for your opinion, it was still me who decided in the end… You have no fault there, I swear…"

Shigeru pulled away from the brunet and observed the teen's face, Kazuma was still hurt, he just knew it. But the brunet had put up a smile, reassuring him in a way but still he knew that Kazuma was still fragile at the moment and so he chose to shut up about the topic.

A loud crash of thunder and lightning rolled above them, causing the two teens to look up. The rain fell harder, it seems as though a storm was brewing… Kazuma and Shigeru looked at each other, having a common understanding that they had to leave now… Shigeru quickly picked up his fallen umbrella, and he turned to the brunet nodding as to signal that they should leave now. Kazuma tried to stand but he couldn't feel his legs. You know the feeling when you've been sitting for a long time on your feet and then you suddenly want to walk, the numbness of it; it was exactly what the brunet was experiencing at the moment. He tried to stand for the second time, but it just made him fall on his knees.

Shigeru kneeled beside him worriedly, "Azuma-kun, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Kanmuri… I-I don't think that I can walk… It's like my legs have gone numb…" Kazuma stated worriedly as he shifted into a sitting position.

Shigeru looked around; he had just realized how far they were from Pantasia's Southern Tokyo branch. They couldn't just stay there, not when a storm was approaching and they had not much a cover than a small umbrella. "Come on, we'll find somewhere dry for you… I'm not leaving you here." Shigeru stated as he slung Kazuma's arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around the brunet's waist, supporting Kazuma as he stood. Shigeru looked around, where could they stay? The stalls were all closed and there was nowhere else that could shelter them from the rain.

Kazuma was beginning to feel quite exhausted already, too much energy had been drained from him; from all the running and emotional stress that he had gone through it was almost impossible that he hadn't collapsed yet. He looked to his left and saw a plain white stall, but as he looked closer, he could see a sort of black rectangular outline that he instantly recognized as a door… "Kanmuri… O-over there…" he said as he pointed towards the stall.

Shigeru instantly went to where the brunet was pointing at, carefully supporting Kazuma along the way. They reached the stall and he leaned against the door, pushing against it with all his might. Eventually the door creaked open, swinging into the stall making the two teenagers lose balance and fall onto the floor. Luckily, the floor was covered in linoleum and their fall didn't hurt as much. Shigeru quickly got up and assisted Kazuma to sit by a wall then he immediately locked the door from within to keep out the brewing storm. His forgotten umbrella lay open in the middle of the small room.

Shigeru sat beside the brunet, both trying to catch their breaths. They were both soaked to the bone, shivering as cold air in the room penetrated their skin. Both of them were hugging their knees close to their body tightly, trying to feel warmth despite the coldness all around them.

'Think, Kanmuri, think! You've learned survival stuff like these in high school! What did the proctor say?!' Shigeru racked his brains trying to recall what had been taught to him years ago. 'I think I remember it somehow… _A rather boring old man was standing at the podium in front, there was a table behind him with first aid kits and stuff as he discussed survival tips to the class before him. 'When you and your group, or anyone else actually, get been stuck in a place and is rather cold and are soaking wet, the best way to keep warm is to share your body heat by skin to skin contact…'_

Kanmuri was silent for a moment after he had recalled, he hadn't expected it to turn out like that… Both of them were almost deathly cold, there was no question about it; but to think that the only way to get enough warmth was to share their body heat like that… It just didn't seem right to him… Besides, it would seem wrong to ask this of the brunet after having just broke up. No, he can never do it… He glanced at the brunet beside him; Kazuma's face was buried in his knees and he was shivering quite badly, not to mention that his face (or from his eyes upwards) was hued in a deep red color. Shigeru felt sorry at the sight of the teen, he knew the only way to make the freezing brunet warm but he didn't even dare to suggest it.

'_Idiot, do you want him to die of freezing over there?! You have to do it!' a rather agitated voice echoed in his head._

'_Yeah, you can probably take your chances with him, you know…' interrupted a different and sly voice._

'_Don't even think about that, Kanmuri! You have to help him, his life's more important at the moment!'_

Kanmuri gulped, he knew he had promised himself long ago to do all he can for the brunet so he knew it was his responsibility to fulfill it now. His teeth were chattering from the cold, so he wasn't even sure if he could get all the words out right but he had to try… But even before he could say a word, someone else spoke…

"K-Kanmuri… I-I know this m-may seem wrong f-for the c-current situation but… t-the only w-way for us to k-keep warm is t-to share b-body heat…" came Kazuma's frail voice

Shigeru's wide eyes just stared at the brunet as Kazuma stared back. His caramel eyes were almost teary and were showing much hurt and need of help, his face was flushed deep as his body temperature slowly dropped.

"A-Are you sure i-it's o-okay with you?" Shigeru asked, he wanted to confirm that the brunet was completely sure about it before anything else could start.

Kazuma nodded as another great shiver ran through his body.

Shigeru closed his eyes, knowing that he had just been defeated, "O-Okay then, we'll ju-just have to d-do it…"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**TBC**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N:** And that's the end of another lousy chapter… Seriously, there must be something in the law about imprisoning useless writers like me… Oh, well, I have my drug (a.k.a. **Lyserg**ic Acid **Diethyl**amideto cheer me up anyway...) XD SMILE!!!


	4. Unexpected

**Numai Tu**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter Four: Unexpected**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

In the middle of a storm two teens were stranded in an empty stall by the bayside, shivering from being soaked in the rain. The stall was just enough for the two of them to move freely with a huge cabinet made of wood that aligned a wall and some piled up plastic chairs and tables in a corner. There was also a refrigerator opposite the cabinet but it was empty.

Shigeru shakily stood up as he tried to find a place where he could hang his and Kazuma's clothes, he found four synthetic straight-backed chairs at one corner of the room so he separated these from each other. He closed his umbrella as to save space as he placed the chairs in a row and began to take off his t-shirt. He knew that it was a rather bold move to make at present but there was nothing left to do now that both of them had decided. He hung his wet jeans and t-shirt at the spine of the chair for them to dry, his boxers were unmoved from his body for obvious reasons whilst his shoes had been discarded as well. He then returned to help the brunet out of his own clothes, it was a rather embarrassing thing to do and in truth, both of them resembled tomatoes already but he didn't mind it. Kazuma willingly complied with his fellow artisan as the other undressed him until only his boxers remained. Shigeru hung Kazuma's clothes on the remaining chairs before sitting beside the brunet once again.

It was rather awkward as he gently placed the brunet on his lap, both of them were shivering more than ever as their clothes had now gone and the cold air was directly penetrating their skin and it didn't help either that their skin to skin contact was rather sensual to the both of them. But Shigeru had put all other thoughts to the back of his mind and was only focused on keeping the brunet warm and safe. His arms surrounded the smaller teen's form, as Kazuma was tucked securely underneath his chin, snuggled close to his chest searching for more warmth. Kazuma's knees buckled quite frequently which was something that Shigeru quickly noticed, one of his hands then traveled to the brunet's knees and slowly moved his hands downwards to the brunet's ankle before moving it upwards again, trying to create some friction and give some warmth to the brunet's lower extremities.

Kazuma inhaled sharply as he felt the other's ministrations to his knees and below, he looked up causing Shigeru to remove his chin from resting atop the brunet's head to look at the brunet questionably.

"Is something the matter, Azuma-kun?" Shigeru asked, feeling quite unnerved by the look that the other was giving him. His back had been starting to hurt a bit since he was sitting against the cold wooden wall but he tried to hide his pain as he spoke.

"Kanmuri, I just want to say sorry… If only I was able to move then we shouldn't be stuck here right now… I know you're feeling guilty about this, so I just want to apologize…" Kazuma was speaking rather normally now since he had gotten a bit warmer due to his close contact with the other teen. Still, he couldn't help feeling guilty for having both of them in this rather awkward situation. "If only I wasn't weak, then maybe we could be back to our homes right now tucked warmly inside our futons… I…"

Shigeru stopped in his actions, gently brushed away the brunet's brown locks away from the teen's face, and gave the brunet a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it's not your fault… Everything's going to be fine, okay? Just try to get some rest for a while, maybe when it stops raining so hard, we could get you home before you develop a cold or something…"

"Kanmuri, you're doing all the work yourself… I'm sorry, I didn't realize that… Am I too heavy? I'm sorry, I'll get off now…" Kazuma had blurted out in surprise as he had realized their position.

"Don't mind it, what's important is that you stay warm… You can be rather sickly you know, whereas I'm rather immune to such sickness… So it's alright…" Shigeru tried to reassure the brunet, keeping his hold around the brunet's waist.

But Kazuma just shook his head, he unclasped his hands, which had been in-between his and Shigeru's chest all this time, and wrapped them around the other's torso. His warm hands gave some heat to the other's back, which was almost as cold as ice. Once again Kazuma tucked himself on the crook of the other's neck; thus making his body directly align with Shigeru's; much like two pieces of a puzzle. Shigeru was momentarily frozen as his brain slowly computed what had just happened. "This is the only thing I can do to help you keep warm as well, Kanmuri, sorry if this isn't enough…" Kazuma mumbled to the other.

The pink-haired teen seemed to gather his surroundings when the brunet spoke and said "Thank you" to the teen as he hugged the brunet back, a warm fuzzy feeling just made itself known to him. It was foreign, but it made him feel comfortable, nice, and warm all over. He could feel his heartbeats go faster and he could only hope that Kazuma wouldn't notice it. But then again, he asked himself again, how could the brunet not feel it when there was nothing now that separated their chests? However, in the end he just decided to ignore it, he had begun to feel rather drowsy, so he rested his head on the brunet's shoulder.

Slowly his breathing pattern began to mimic that of the brunet's so that they were now moving in identical rhythms… He willed himself to suppress a yawn as he buried his face deeper into the brunet's shoulder for warmth… His eyes started to droop as his tensed muscles began to relax… He'll just take a short nap… just a really short one, just to rest his tired eyes. He'll wake in just about five minutes… right… just… five… minutes…

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Shigeru awoke with a start. How long had he slept? What time was it? It was probably late at night already… But wait… he couldn't hear the rainfall anymore, so that must mean that the rain had already stopped. They could go home now! He removed his head from the brunet's shoulders and checked on Kazuma who he could feel was still sleeping against his chest.

"Azuma-kun? Azuma-kun, wake up… The rain had stopped now, we could already go home…" Shigeru said quietly as he gently nudged the smaller teen's shoulder.

Kazuma's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing his bright caramel orbs that were still a bit glazed from sleep. He looked around for a bit, trying to gather his surroundings before he looked up at his companion once again. "It's over? The rain's over now?" Kazuma asked rather sleepily.

Shigeru nodded to answer the brunet's question. However, he was quite intrigued by the latter's lack of energy at finding out that they could already go home.

Kazuma looked pensive for a while, then he looked Shigeru in the eyes and said, "Kanmuri, can we stay like this even for just a few minutes more?"

"Why?" came Shigeru's flabbergasted reply.

"I… I just want to remember…" Kazuma began as he snuggled up to the other teen once again, "…how it feels… to be held so close like this… It's just a really nice feeling…" He placed a hand on Shigeru's chest, just right above the heart, feeling every heartbeat that was the same as his own, triggering a spark of electricity that went through the pink-haired teen's body.

"Azuma-kun…" Shigeru blurted out in a sort of awed voice, making the other look up at him, meeting his gaze. The two stared at each other for a moment, analyzing what was going on in the other's mind though their eyes. Both seemed to be in a trance, they looked at each other as though trying to memorize the other's facial features and all. Suddenly, the brunet's hand, which had been previously resting atop the other's chest, slowly moved upwards to the neck and finally halted upon reaching the pink-haired teen's cheek.

Kazuma didn't know the reason why his heartbeat just sped up, his mind seemed miraculously empty and free of all worries. He had never felt like that before, so calm, so peaceful… Everything seemed to be alright all of a sudden… He stared into the other's amethystine orbs once again, and he found himself quite allured, it was as though something was motioning for him to come closer…

Meanwhile, Shigeru's insides were bubbling with something unknown… He was feeling quite uneasy, he could feel that something was about to happen, and that something was making his pulse beat ten times faster than normal and causing his cheeks to flare… He felt the brunet's hand move from his chest, lightly caressing his neck and stopping to cup his cheek, the places where the hand had touched felt as though they were burning; eager for more contact. He saw the brunet lean closer, and his body instinctively did the same until the two of them were only about a millimeter apart. Their breaths combined as they subconsciously licked their lips.

A few seconds later and the two lips met in a feather light kiss, giving a rather sweet sensation to both teens. Their hold on each other tightened as their lips pressed a tad bit closer, as both wanted to taste more of the addicting flavor that they had found. However a voice at the farthest point of Shigeru's mind spoke out its contradiction, causing the pink-haired teen's eyes to snap open and break the kiss.

Their kiss immediately broke; the two teens were both wide-eyed and blushing. It was as though they had only just realized what they had been doing. Their bodies perfectly fitted each other, as though the light layer of sweat from their bodies had 'glued' them together, and both of them were breathing hard. Kazuma stared at Shigeru as the latter just stared back at him. Neither of them could explain what had just happened. Both were at shock at their realization that Kazuma had immediately gotten off Shigeru and hurriedly dressed up. Shigeru stood up as well and put on his clothes, which were still damp but his mind was focused elsewhere so it didn't really matter to him. He got his umbrella and spoke without even looking at the other, "We should go now, Azuma-kun…" he said in what he had assumed to be a conversional voice.

"Oh.. Alright…" came a rather surprised reply from the brunet.

The two of them walked out of the stall and found the clear night sky awaiting them outside. The sky was denied of any cloud cover as a full moon and millions and millions of stars graced its dark backdrop. The salty air from the sea lingered around making both teens a bit refreshed from the tension of what had happened inside. Shigeru turned to his left and stated, "We have a rather long way ahead of us, Azuma-kun, it would be better if we get a move on…"

Kazuma didn't bother to reply, his insides were still squirming as the memory of what had happened between him and Shigeru kept replaying itself in his head. He realized that he was lagging behind so he quickened his pace and he was soon walking side-by-side with the other. He opened his mouth and tried to strike up a conversation but no words came out of his mouth so he just resolved to shut it again.

All the streets were deserted, it seems as though no one had dared to go out yet… meaning that the two artisans were the only ones treading the slightly muddy pavement back to the Southern Tokyo Branch… Nightly sounds reached their ears… Still, cold air blew from all directions, making both teens shiver… But still no word was emitted from both sides… If they were awkward before, now it seems as though neither of them knew the other at all… Neither knew what the time was, nor did they care… each was consumed in his own thoughts about what had just transpired inside the stall...

'That was way beyond wrong, Kanmuri!' Shigeru reprimanded himself. 'You should've done something to prevent it… Anything! Now look, you've made Kazuma feel worse! What were you thinking?'

'Nothing! That's what! I didn't know what was going on in my mind at that time! I couldn't control myself… I… If only I knew what was happening then I would've done something to prevent it… but, I didn't even know what I was doing… I could've hurt him so many ways… I should probably distance myself from him now… I've done so much damage I don't know if I can even fix it all up…' Shigeru defended himself but ended up in feeling all the more guilty.

On the other hand, Kazuma was also thinking in his own mind, trying to figure out what had happened between him and his fellow artisan earlier. 'What was that strange feeling that I felt before? I swear, I've only felt it at that very moment… just when we…' a light blush appeared on his cheeks 'It made me feel so warm and… safe… It gave this… this feeling of assurance… that everything was going to be fine… I felt as though nothing could ever go wrong but… It was wrong… So wrong for us to do that, I mean I just broke up with Kawachi so I shouldn't be really doing those kinds of stuff...'

A sickly feeling rolled over in the pits of Kazuma's stomach at recalling his previous breakup, 'Kawachi and I never really worked out well, both of us knew that, but it still doesn't mean that I should automatically find another to replace him… I know we're both feeling guilty for what had happened… but we could just forget it right? Forget that it ever happened… That the euphoric feeling even came to me, that I even felt that way for the first time in my life…'

A headache seemed to spin around in the brunet's mind, 'I can't just forget it… Not when it's the only thing that could make me feel happy again… Shigeru… I knew you felt it too… but right now, it's just not the right time…'

So the two artisans continued to walk side by side, neither looking nor speaking to the other. A sharp left turn made the brunet look up and realize that they were now only a block away from the Southern Tokyo store. An unexplainable feeling of dread washed over him, what was wrong with him?

Suddenly, Shigeru stopped walking which in turn caused Kazuma to halt as well. Shigeru inhaled deeply before speaking, "Azuma-kun… I just want to tell you that nothing happened between us…" He knew his tone was rather cold and harsh but he had to do this. It would be better for the both of them if they would be a bit farther from each other.

Kazuma's eyes widened but in the end he just resolved to bowing his head. He knew the reason behind the other's words and he understood completely why it had to be so.

"I'll head on now, Azuma-kun… It looks like you still have to see someone…" Shigeru continued before he briskly walked ahead.

"Wait… what?" Kazuma asked as he grabbed Shigeru by the elbow causing the other to look at him.

"Kawachi-san's waiting for you…" Shigeru replied quietly, choosing to look away from the brunet.

Kazuma looked in front of him and indeed, he saw the blonde standing there just outside the bakery, looking straight at him and Shigeru. His hand slipped from holding on to Shigeru and fell limply at his side. How does a person face his 'ex' just hours after breaking up? The brunet had no idea… He turned to the taller teen helplessly, "Kanmuri…" That was all he could say. Well, what could he say? Everything just happened in such a small period of time he didn't know what to do.

Knowing that he really must leave, Shigeru took a step forward but stopped when he heard the brunet call his name. He knew he couldn't just leave the brunet like that, his conscience just wouldn't be able to take it. So he quickly faced the brunet once again, "Go to him, Azuma-kun, maybe this is your chance to get together again…" 

A troubled look came upon the brunet's face, was Shigeru serious with that? Did he really want him and Kawachi to get together again? But what about Shigeru himself? Kazuma could feel this certain connection between him and Shigeru but he still couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly… Still he could feel that the other was hurting… Biting his bottom lip, he asked " What if I don't want to get together again with him?"

Shigeru was not totally surprised to hear this out of the brunet, and he couldn't help feel all the more guilty for he felt that it was his fault that Kazuma was thinking like that. "Azuma-kun, look, you should just… try to patch things up with Kawachi-san… And if you don't want to get together again, tell him… Maybe you could still become friends after all of this…"

 "Ok… But would you come with me when I talk to him?" Kazuma asked.

"Sorry, Azuma-kun, but I don't think that I should be there when the two of you talk about certain stuff…" Shigeru gave a sad smile before excusing himself and leaving the brunet with rather depressing thoughts in mind. He knew that what he was doing was for the benefit of the both of them. He should just let the two work out things for themselves… So he crossed the street, opting to walk home with the farthest distance possible from the two.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX** 

**(Meanwhile)**

A dark haired girl sat comfortably by the window of the plane that she was boarding. It was nighttime and her cerulean eyes watched the clouded black sky, filled with thousands of twinkling and glittering stars. A small smile graced her lips as her thoughts wandered about… 'I've missed you, Kanmuri, and I'm sure you've been missing me too… but don't worry… Coz I'm coming for you… then maybe we could spend more time together… Wait for me, won't you…'

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**TBC**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N:** That has _so_ got to be the lamest chapter ending ever! Anyway hope its alright… and just before I say goodbye, I would like to give my highest appreciation to those who have reviewed and of course to every single person who is reading this fanfiction!! Thank you so much, I'll try to update as regularly as possible!! Ja ne!! XD

I just realized that this fic is not getting enough reviews... Well it doesn't matter anyway... Thanks to all those 57 people who've read the previous chapter (based from my Hits count)... **Is this starting to get boring to you? Seriously, 'cause I'm currently thinking whether or not I'll be continuing this... :( **


	5. Face to Face

**Numai Tu**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter Five: Face to Face**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Kazuma had no idea why Shigeru just left him all of a sudden like that… He felt alone… abandoned… helpless… He wanted to run after the teen but he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up. And besides, Kawachi was waiting for him; he'll just have to confront Shigeru some other time.

The brunet cautiously approached the blonde who was still standing at the same spot. Caramel eyes met coal black ones, neither wanting to break his gaze on the other.

Kawachi breathed in deeply, "Azuma, look, we need to talk over some stuff…"

"If you want us to get together again, Kawachi… I… I don't really know how to say it but… I… I just don't know how to face you properly again after our fight…" Kazuma replied quietly but still as directly as he possibly could, not wanting to stray away from his main point. "I just can't see myself being with you in such a relationship again… I don't want to get together then just break up once more… Still, I want us to be friends, after all of this…"

"I see… I know that as well, actually the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I think that you should know about something…" Kawachi continued.

The older teen's statement caught the brunet's attention. A serious look took over the taller as the younger one was filled with confusion…

"It's about Kanmuri-kun… I just thought that you should know that he cares about you… a lot… possibly more that I could ever have…" the blonde admitted in low voice as he finally looked away from Kazuma. "When we first got together… Kanmuri-kun warned me that I should take good care of you and to never make you cry because if I did, I'll have to deal with him…"

A weird feeling began to creep all over Kazuma… Shigeru did that… just for him…? It sounded highly unbelievable for him… How could someone just give up their feelings like that? But at the same time, it also gave him an unexplainably warm feeling inside… But why was Kawachi saying all of this to him? Is there a hidden meaning to those words?

"Kawachi… why do you say such things?" the brunet queried as his gaze fell to the muddy pavement. "Kanmuri, you, and me… We're all just friends, aren't we…?"

"I know… I'm not trying to push you into anything, Azuma... I just want to let you know that even if I had failed in my promise to Shigeru… I want to make it up to you… maybe not right away but in time; I hope that I could return to you everything that I owe…"

"You don't owe me anything, Kawachi… Everything just didn't work out properly; it's not your fault… Maybe we should cool off for a while…"

Neither said anything for a couple of moments… Thoughts were running about in both teens' minds… Small droplets of rain began to fall on their heads once more…

"You'd better get up to your flat now before you get wet…" Kawachi stated as his eyes looked up to the clouded night sky.

"You'd better go home as well…" Kazuma replied, looking directly at the blonde's face again.

Kawachi nodded, "Goodnight…"

"You too…" The brunet then walked up the staircase at the side of the bakery as the blonde walked away. 

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Finally!" exclaimed a young girl in her teens. Her cerulean blue eyes were covered by the red tinted shades that she wore. Her shoulder-length layered hair was up in a high ponytail, swaying with the cold wind that met her as she went down the stairs from the plane that she had previously boarded. It was early in the morning and the sun was shining brightly despite the heavy storm last night.

The girl planted her hands on her hips as she waited for a man in his late thirties. The man had graying hazelnut brown hair and was wearing a crisp suit; bringing along with him a rather large trolley with another suitcase in hand.

"Sorry for my lateness, young mistress…" the man stated formally, as he stood beside the young girl.

"It's alright, Erhard…" The girl replied cheerfully before leading the way out of the airport.

A pristine white limousine awaited the pair outside that drove them off towards their destination. However, the girl told the chauffer to halt when they reached a certain street. The chauffer tried to protest at first but the girl managed to persuade him in the end.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The car door opened and out stepped a girl wearing a sleeveless white top with the US flag artfully printed on it, accompanied by a pair of short denim shorts, knee high socks and sneakers with blue and white stars. The girl stopped to observe the exterior of the building as though wondering if she was at the right place but when she saw a familiar figure from the shop window, she hesitated no more.

"KANMURI!"

A loud shout was heard throughout the store as a raven-haired girl barged in. The next thing anyone knew was that the said girl had suddenly flung herself onto a highly confused pink-haired artisan.

Heads popped out from the door leading to the backroom of the store as innumerable pairs of eyes watched the unexpected scene. Some customers even halted in their actions as the scene unfolded before their eyes.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

A certain warm-handed artisan slumped down on the chair as he waited for the bread to bake. He was pretty much sleepless last night, his thoughts never leaving his little episode with his fellow artisan. His senses perked up when he heard the familiar voice greeting everyone in the shop a good morning. His eyes darted to the door where he wasn't surprised to see the store's resident brunet with the usual grin on his face.

However, when his amethystine orbs and the brunet's caramel ones met, the smile seemed to have suddenly slipped away from the brunet's lips. It was only for a moment, though, before the brunet managed to put up a smile once more.

Kazuma sat on the chair beside Shigeru, facing the other as he began a conversation.

"Are you alright, Kanmuri?" the brunet asked, judging that this might be a proper way to start up a conversation.

"Mm-hm. You?" Shigeru replied as he faced his fellow artisan, trying his earnest to keep a neutral expression on his face.

"I'm…" Kazuma hesitated for a moment before he continued, "I'm fine… It's a nice day today, don't you think so?"

It was more than obvious to the pink-haired artisan that his companion wanted a change of topic. So he just went along saying, "I agree… Summer's nearing now, no? I wonder what would be a nice thing to do…"

"Well, the beach is always an option…" Kazuma replied; glad that he and Shigeru could speak normally after their little episode last night.

_PING!_

Both teens turned as the oven's timer turned to zero, thus emitting the 'ping' sound. Shigeru excused himself as he went to gather the freshly baked bread and went out of the room to place the bread at the shop's front.

A light frown unknowingly made its way to the brunet's lips as he watched Shigeru walk out the door with the fresh batch of bread. Kawachi's words about Shigeru from last night never ceased to bother him. He just found it almost impossible to believe, but then again…

An irritated sigh escaped the brunet's lips as he buried his head on his arms. He'll just have to assume that Shigeru was just really friendly… but still, that doesn't remove the fact of what had happened in the stall. Oh but wait, both of them were groggy at that time, weren't they? So it's a possibility that neither of them knew what exactly they were doing… yeah, maybe that's the answer. What was he worrying about? Neither of them meant it, so there was no problem, right? But somehow, discovering that answer didn't make the brunet happier as he had expected it to… Why? What was his problem now? Isn't he supposed to rejoice upon finally finding the answer to the question that had been troubling him all night? Is it because the answer he found wasn't what he was hoping for? Is that it? Then what was the answer that he wanted? Why isn't he contented with his first conclusion? A gloomy feeling swept throughout the brunet's body; what was wrong with him? 

A deafening shout came from the store's front causing the brunet to be shaken out of stupor. He could randomly guess it was a girl, but what disturbed him most was the message of the yell. If he hadn't heard it right, it sounded a hell lot like 'Kanmuri'. And so without any other thought, he joined Tsukino in peeping from the door towards that front of the shop. Needless to say, what he saw made him freeze on the spot.

Shigeru was facing away so they weren't able to see his expression, however the artisan wasn't their center of attention. A dark haired teen had their arms wrapped around Shigeru's neck and it wasn't hard to guess that the shout had come from that person. A moment later the person finally loosened it's hold on Shigeru and that was when they had a clear look on her. Her long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she donned a white sleeveless shirt with the American flag and accompanied it with denim shorts, meanwhile her eyes were shielded by a pair of red tinted eyeglasses. The girl seemed to notice her surroundings and immediately apologized to the customers that she had troubled. Her gaze landed on Shigeru who was just a few feet in front of her, looking at her questioningly.

Kanmuri blinked twice before finally regaining his composure. He stepped backwards from the girl staring at her intently as though he was scrutinizing her. The girl returned the same intent look upon him, however it was with a testing air.

"Come on now, Kanmuri. Don't tell me you don't remember me?" the girl said as she placed her left hand on her waist as she placed her right pointing finger on her cheek. "Does Harvard Collage ring a bell to you?"

The pink-haired artisan's eyes widened in realization. "Mayumi? Shinichirou Mayumi? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is! Oh, Kanmuri it's been so long!" the girl named Mayumi exclaimed as she took Shigeru's hand in both of hers and flashed a wide smile to the artisan. "I was just about thinking that you've already forgotten me, you know…"

"How could I ever forget you?" Kanmuri asked the girl back as he grinned.

"So…" Mayumi started as her eyes narrowed objectively, "Found your special someone yet?" she continued in a voice barely above a whisper.

The artisan's pale cheeks burned bright red without warning earning him a wide grin from the raven-haired girl's lips.

"Kanmuri-san, do you know her?" Tsukino asked uncertainly from out of the blue, as she finally went out from the backroom.

Shigeru's attention automatically transferred to his co-worker. His movements momentarily freezing upon seeing Kazuma just behind Tsukino, with a rather uneasy look upon the brunet's features. For a moment, he didn't know what to do until his inner voice smacked some sense into him.

'What are you waiting for? Introduce her to them already… before she does something again'

'Oh, right.'

But just as Shigeru opened his mouth to introduce Mayumi to his co-workers, someone else took the spotlight.

"Hello there! We haven't met before, so I guess I'll just have to introduce myself then," Mayumi stated, facing Tsukino, Kazuma, and Kageto. "I'm Shinichiro Mayumi, nice to meet you all." She cautiously watched the faces of Shigeru's co-workers, looking for any sign of a reaction from them.

"I've just come from the U.S., so I hope we'll all get along well…"

Still, nothing. Maybe Shigeru's 'special someone' wasn't here after all. But still, you can never be too sure until you've tried…

"Oh, and before I forget, I'm his girlfriend…" 

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**TBC**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N:** Pointless, much? Yes. Now I  absolutely have no idea on what to do with this fic… Oh well, let the plot bunnies take over…


	6. Reality

**Numai Tu**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter Six: Reality**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Just as Shigeru opened his mouth to introduce Mayumi to his co-workers, someone else took the spotlight.

"Hello there! We haven't met before, so I guess I'll just have to introduce myself then," Mayumi stated, facing Tsukino, Kazuma, and Kageto. "I'm Shinichiro Mayumi, nice to meet you all." She cautiously watched the faces of Shigeru's co-workers, looking for any sign of a reaction from them.

"I've just come from the U.S., so I hope we'll all get along well…"

Still, nothing. Maybe Shigeru's 'special someone' wasn't here after all. But still, you can never be too sure until you've tried…

"Oh, and before I forget, I'm his girlfriend…"

Four pairs of eyes widened… One pair was of amethyst, another of caramel, still there were apple greens and lastly those of onyx. Meanwhile, a pair of cerulean blue orbs, shielded by red tinted glasses, narrowed as their owner found her answer. A certain pair of caramel orbs just managed to catch her attention above the rest. Those eyes showed the same hint of surprise as the others but something in those liquid amber orbs was completely different from the rest. They showed the tiniest hint sadness upon hearing her news, but she wasn't even sure of that for those eyes seemed to hide something even deeper. Though she was albeit surprised at first on her discovery, she had to compliment Kanmuri on his choice… but now wasn't the time to dwell on her thoughts, she needed a follow-up…

"Isn't that right, Kanmuri?" Mayumi continued as she wrapped an arm around Kanmuri's left arm.

"Huh- What?" came Shigeru's surprised voice as Mayumi suddenly pulled him closer to her.

Tsukino was the one who broke the spell that seemed to come over them upon knowing the new girl's status.

"It's nice to meet you, Mayumi-chan. I'm Tsukino Azusagawa," Tsukino consequently said as she shook hands with Mayumi.

"Kinoshita Kageto, pleased to make your acquaintance…" Kageto stated giving the raven-haired girl a smile which Mayumi returned gratefully.

"I'm Azuma Kazuma. Nice to meet you, Mayumi-chan…" Kazuma said at last, smiling sincerely at the new girl.

"I'm glad to meet all of you, Tsukino-chan, Kinoshita-san, Azuma-kun…" Mayumi said still smiling. "I hope we'll all get along well… Now, if it won't be a bother to all of you, I'd like to spend the rest of the day with Kanmuri, here. You know to catch up and stuff… Would that be alright with you?"

The questioned individuals looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? No objections, anyone?" Tsukino asked and in response Kazuma and Kageto just shook their heads. "All's clear, then. Kanmuri, you're on a day-off today; have a great time catching up with Mayumi-chan, 'kay?"

"Wa-Wait… Mayumi… H-Hey-" was all that Kanmuri was able to say before Mayumi had successfully dragged him out of the bakeshop.

Mayumi continued to drag the pink-haired artisan until they reached the limousine where her hazel brown-haired chaperone awaited her return.

"Young mistress, it was quite irresponsible-" Erhard's statement was cut off upon seeing his charge's companion. "Oh, well now, look who's here? Why, isn't it young master Shigeru…"

"Oh, Erhard it's you… wait. Mayumi! stop dragging me for a moment…" Shigeru said as they neared the limousine. Mayumi obliged and finally let go of the artisan's arm.

"Thank you," Shigeru started as he massaged his left arm, "First things first, what are you guys doing here in the first place?"

"We'll have plenty of time to talk when we get home, Shigeru…" Mayumi said as Erhard opened the limousine door for her.

"The young mistress is right, young master." Erhard commented as his gray eyes landed on the pink-haired youth as though examining him.

"But I've still got work…" Shigeru argued.

"Uh, hello? I've already excused you for the rest of the day, remember? So get your lazy bum in here already, I'm starving to death here!" Mayumi ranted, peeking from inside the car.

"Fine. Seeing as I have no choice in the matter…" Shigeru muttered as he got into the car beside Mayumi. Erhard then closed the door and proceeded back to his place on the passenger's seat.

"To the house, then!" Mayumi called out, motioning for their driver to take them home at once.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Meanwhile at the Southern Tokyo Branch…

Manager Ken roughly busted the door open, expecting to see his workers, well… working. However, the sight that greeted him were the multiples of Kageto assisting their patrons whilst Tsukino and Kazuma stood in the middle of it all, both in deep thought and not even noticing their surroundings.

"HEY!! WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON HERE?" the Manager hollered causing the two brooding artisans to be shook out of stupor.

"Ah-eh-um… Manager, your, um… early today…" Tsukino said sweat dropping. On the other hand, Kazuma just merely looked up upon the new arrival.

"Cut with the crap. I asked what was going on here? A moment ago I just saw Kanmuri enter a big white limo outside, and he's accompanied by a girl and what seemed to be her butler or something…" Manager Ken put a hand to his chin as though thinking of what could've been the reason for his previous statement.

"Um, maybe it would be better for us to talk about the matter at the back, we seem to be causing quite a hold up to our customers." Tsukino pointed out before the three of them retreated into the store's back room.

"Well, spill… What the heck's happened?" Manager asked after taking a quick drink from his 'water bottle'.

The three of them were sitting at the table in the middle of the room; with Manager on one side, having Kazuma on his left side and Tsukino on his right. Manager was laid back on his chair as Tsukino was sitting promptly, however Kazuma was just slumped on the table looking as though he was quite sick for some reason.

Tsukino looked at Kazuma for a moment, hoping that he'll be the one to do the talking now but upon seeing the brunet's condition, she knew that she had to do the explaining after all.

"Well, it went like this, Manager. This morning was usual, you know baking bread, having customers and stuff. When suddenly this girl busted in the door and screamed Kanmuri-san's name quite loudly. So Azuma-san and I, who were at the back room, instantly went out to investigate. There, we saw the girl clinging onto Kanmuri-san like there's no tomorrow… Later on she seemed to notice us and so she introduced herself…"

Tsukino was still debating with herself on whether or not she would tell Manager about the girl… she didn't quite believe the girl's story in the first place. But Kanmuri was familiar with the girl, wasn't he?

"The girl said her name was Shinichirou Mayumi," Kazuma spoke out, causing Tsukino much surprise. "It seems that she just came from the U.S.… Also, she said that she was Kanmuri's girlfriend…"

Tsukino didn't understand why she found just hints of what seemed like 'dislike' coming from the brunet as he uttered his last few words… Maybe it was just her imagination, after all, Kazuma had nothing to be angered about, right? As far as she knew, Kazuma and Kawachi were in a relationship.

"Seriously?" was all Manager Ken had to say upon hearing the news.

Tsukino just gave a small nod as Kazuma preferred to stare blankly at the table in deep thought.

And nothing more was said between the three…

"Well, if that's all then I must be going now, I'm almost out of brandy." Manager spoke as he stood up and exited through the back door.

Tsukino had the feeling that Kazuma needed some time alone so she excused herself and went out to help Kageto with their customers.

Kazuma was much to deep in his thoughts to even try to discern what his co-workers have just said. The new girl, Mayumi, just intrigued him to an extent that he couldn't quite comprehend. He knew that it wasn't fair to dislike a person just because… but for some reason Mayumi annoyed him so much. He didn't know why… Mayumi seemed kind enough and easy to get along with, but that didn't change the fact that there was something about the girl the he didn't really like.

What was it about that girl that annoyed him? Surely it wasn't by the way she dressed or spoke. No, that wasn't it… All the girl did was introduce herself to him and the others, so what was he so pissed off about? Going back on what the raven-haired girl had said…

"Hello there! We haven't met before, so I guess I'll just have to introduce myself then, I'm Shinichiro Mayumi, nice to meet you all. I've just come from the U.S., so I hope we'll all get along well… Oh, and before I forget, I'm Kanmuri's girlfriend…"

Nothing was out of place with Mayumi's introduction of herself… Maybe he just had to admit it to himself already… There was nothing else that could've made him feel the slightest bit of annoyance… except, maybe… no, it wasn't even a maybe; it was a because. He had no other choice but to admit it… the very reason he didn't like the girl so much… Mayumi made him feel… uneasy… What was there to be 'uneasy' about anyway? Mayumi didn't seem like she came here to challenge him to a competition or something; besides there hasn't been a competition for months there… No, he wasn't uneasy because Mayumi seemed to be a competitor in regards to bread-making… it was because the girl seemed like a competitor to him at something else… something a tad bit more relevant… but at present, he could not quite decipher what that 'something else' is…

Kazuma threw his arms up above his head accompanying it with a huge yawn, all this thinking was making him feel… well, 'not-so-nice'. He shouldn't be feeling sad at the moment, really. He and Kawachi just made up last night, everything was alright between them; so he should be rejoicing right now… Besides, it isn't good to be so down at such at early time in the morning; it was just around 11:30 am so he better stop all his thinking lest he wanted to ruin his day even more.  

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

On the other hand…

"Haaaa… It's good to be home!" Mayumi practically screamed as she plopped down on one of the long sofas in the elegantly furnished living room as Shigeru sat on a couch opposite the sofa.

"So, tell me now why you've suddenly decided to fly all the way to Japan, Mayumi…" Shigeru asked as he folded his arms in front of him.

"You say it like it's bad thing, Kanmuri…" Mayumi stated as she removed her glasses from her face and replaced it on her hair.

"Well, seeing as you probably just caused me major trouble by lying and saying that you're my girlfriend… Yeah, it probably is a bad thing…" Shigeru replied raising a perfect brow.

"Oh come on! It was just one little lie; don't tell me it's already gonna start a world war or something… Or are you trying to protect a certain someone there, hmm?" Mayumi queried, this time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

Shigeru opened his mouth to reply but found that he had nothing to say. A frown formed on his lips as he decided to change the topic. "You still haven't answered why you came here in the first place… Surely it wasn't on just a whim to try and ruin my non-existent love life…"

"Oohh, avoiding the topic, are we? Well, if you want to avoid the subject then fine… Anyway I came here to have a little vacation, school's been tough this past semester, you know? So I wanted to go to a far away place to relieve myself of stress. And what better place to go to than to where you are, dearest cousin?" Mayumi ended her statement in a taunt.

"When are you gonna go back to the U.S.?"

"How rude of you, Shigeru… I just came here you know.."

"Which is why I am asking you when you'll be leaving…"

"Not anytime too soon. That's my answer. Don't you want to spend more family bonding time, dearest cousin of mine? I even begged my mother to let me go here instead of the Caribbean where she insisted, just so that I could check on you… Won't you appreciate my efforts a teensy bit more?"

"Well, since your already here, I can't do anything about it now… What do you want to do here anyway? I thought the ideal place for summer was the beach or ocean or whatever…"

"I just heard that Okinawa's a great place to stay so I want to try it out… See, I even got daddy to lend me some cash so that I can have the best time of my summer here… Of course, I don't want to be alone, so I'm thinking of going there with you and your friends; wouldn't that be fun?" Mayumi could hardly suppress the glee in her voice.

"Unless you couldn't comprehend, Mayumi, we have work." Shigeru replied sternly, keeping in mind that his cousin might be up to something… once again; and that her little lie earlier at the store was just the corner stone of the whole scheme.

"Well, you guys can't be working forever and ever! Besides all of you look like you need a vacation ASAP. Have you seen what happens to those who over-work themselves? Working is okay but driving yourselves to your very limit is a no-no." Mayumi replied shaking her finger in front of Shigeru as though to strengthen her point.

"Young mistress, young master, lunch is served in the dining hall. Please, follow me." Erhard stated upon his arrival in the living room.

"Why is lunch served so early?" Shigeru asked as he walked beside Mayumi with Erhard leading them in front.

"Well, I want to stroll around town for a bit. It's just, like, my second or third time in Japan, you know…" Mayumi answered. "And of course, you'll be my guide."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope. But before we leave can't you change into some civilian clothing? Not that I have anything against your uniform, it just doesn't seem… 'proper' for you to be walking around wearing your uniform, that's all…"

More than a few hours later, Shigeru sat at a table outside a café in the town, waiting for Mayumi and Erhard to get back with their order. It was way past sunset and Mayumi had pretty much spent the whole afternoon dragging him and Erhard from one store to another in the shopping mall. Maybe taking a girl to a shopping mall was a big mistake to make in the first place, Shigeru mentally noted to himself as he looked and recounted the shopping bags that contained all that Mayumi had bought from the stores.

Shigeru couldn't believe that so much had happened in just roughly 48 hours. He closed his eyes, letting cold night wind blow through his hair, relieving him of some sort; making him feel relaxed. The smell of cappuccino was like the signal for him to open his eyes, finding Mayumi smiling at him holding his order of cappuccino. She handed him the coffee, which he took gratefully.

"Ne, Kanmuri… Have you ever imagined what it would feel to have a special someone to share important moments with…" Mayumi asked her cousin after taking a sip of her latte.

Shigeru just inclined his head to the side, musing about his cousin's words. It was true that he had imagined such 'what-if' things a long time ago… Like, 'What if I treat Azuma-kun to this shop? Will he like this place?' or even 'What if I give this to him? Would this be of much use to him?' and many other things of the sort. However, all of those questions stopped the very day that the brunet had asked for his opinion regarding his soon-to-be-but-would-just-break-up-in-the-end relationship with Kawachi... And going back to that relationship, which had just ended the previous day with him as the witness. He felt that he should still give Kazuma time to recover. In military terms, he didn't want to 'attack' a 'just wounded soldier'; he wanted to give the brunet the free choice of whether he wanted to have another relationship or not. But then again, Kazuma might be too afraid to have another relationship again, so maybe it would be a lot better for both sides if he would just distance himself a bit.

Because love isn't a game that you can reset when you don't want the turn of events… it's not a fairytale that always ends in happily-ever-afters… its not like any material possession that you can just throw away when you don't need it anymore. Love is a reality, people get hurt more often than not and sometimes you just don't want to go on anymore. But it doesn't mean that the pull of love would stop just for you, love goes on and on; it is just the individual's choice whether he would still want to go on with the battle. All are just human, humans who commit mistakes every now and then; but these mistakes shouldn't hinder us. Instead, these should guide us to better ourselves in order to not re-enact the same mistake again. Two wrongs never make a right. There are no such things as 'destiny', 'fate', and 'chance'; there are only 'time', 'space', and 'respect'. There is no such thing as a perfect couple nor is there a perfect relationship, obstacles very so often in life and love. Nevertheless, there is such thing as true love; Love that prevails over everything else; Love that is unbiased; love that is rarest among all: A love that stands through the test of time. Neither is there such a thing as 'made for each other'; A person isn't made just for you nor are you made just for the purpose of satisfying the needs of someone. It happens that two persons are just not fit for each other, and this is where our understanding should take control. It won't do any good to force on a relationship that was doomed from the start.

This is the reality. The reality of life. The reality of love. 

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**TBC**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N:** -nosebleed- I swear someone took over me when I wrote that last part… BTW, has anyone noticed how slow this fic is pacing… this is like the sixth chappie and we're just two days into the story… O-O;


	7. Invitation

**Numai Tu**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter Seven: Invitation**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

It was in the middle of the night, and just after dinner. A pink-haired teen knocked thrice on an oaken door…

"Mayumi?" Shigeru started albeit sheepishly upon entering his cousin's bedroom, now filled with shopping bags.

"What is it, Kanmuri?" the raven-haired girl answered, putting down a magazine that she had been reading.

"I'm sorry, but is it alright if I open up to you?" Shigeru looked down on the carpeted floor.

"Sure… Is it about… Azuma-kun?" Mayumi asked, instantly finding the cause of her cousin's unease.

"How did you-" the artisan started but was just cut off by what seemed to be a pitying look upon Mayumi's features. "Yes, it is about him… I-I wish to ask for your opinion…"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Another morning, another day, another chance to better or worsen the flow of one's life.

"So, Kanmuri-san, how did it go with your girlfriend, Mayumi-chan?" Tsukino asked innocently as the pink-haired artisan entered the back room of the bakery.

"Oh-uhm… Its alright… She seems fine even after almost a year of not seeing each other…" Shigeru replied.

"Oi, Kanmuri, how come you never told us that you had a girlfriend in the U.S., huh?" Manager asked, lowering the newspaper that he was reading by an inch, just so he could see his worker.

"Well, it wasn't really of much relevance, so I thought-"

"Of course it is of relevance! How could you be ashamed of saying that you already have a girlfriend and that you love her?"

Shigeru froze when he heard the voice of the one who cut him off. Kazuma had just come in from the door leading to the shop's front, carrying an empty tray. The brunet's tone wasn't of contempt, despise or anything near those; on the contrary it was even said jokingly by Kazuma. But something told the pink-haired teen that something wasn't right. Shigeru aimed to meet Kazuma's eyes but (whether it was intentionally or not) the brunet seemed to just look exactly away from Shigeru every time the latter tried.

That previous incident just made the artisan feel so much disappointment. He felt so much anger on himself knowing that he was lying to the others on purpose, that he was lying to Kazuma. And that, maybe, he was even hurting the brunet in the process; but he just had to do it. His lies were made for the benefit of them two anyway, it would be best if Kazuma had more space and time on his own in order for the brunet to decide whether he was open for any new relationships or not at all. And in order for that to happen, he needed to distance himself from the brunet.

"I'm sorry about that, Azuma-kun, Tsukino, Manager… I guess I just became so busy with work that I didn't find the right time to tell you all about Mayumi…" Shigeru said, managing to place an apologetic look upon his face.

"Don't worry, it's no problem to them, right everyone?" a familiar voice called out. All of the shop's workers were startled to find their subject leisurely walking in through the door coming from the shop's front.

"Mayumi-chan! Even though you're familiar with us, this back room is for employees only… I thought you'd be wise enough to know that…" Kazuma said, unable to keep the hints of coldness in his voice. But a moment later, a look of surprise came over the brunet's features, as though he had just realized what he had said.

'What is wrong with you, Azuma?!' the brunet repeatedly asked himself. 'There's nothing for you to get all ticked off about… Calm down, would you?'

Meanwhile, Tsukino could only gape at disbelief. It wasn't like Kazuma to suddenly get pissed off like that… Something was bothering the brunet about the appearance of Mayumi, she could just feel it… but somehow she could not directly pinpoint at the exact reason.

Kazuma's reaction shot right through Shigeru. He, too, was dumbfounded; the brunet's attitude seemed to get bitter with every passing minute. Was all of this his fault? Was he doing the wrong thing after all?

However, upon realizing that he spoke out loud, Kazuma quickly apologized to Mayumi. "Um… Sorry about that, Mayumi-chan… please don't take it seriously, I was just in a bad mood, that's all. I'm sorry but I'll just go out and clear my head a bit everyone…" and with that Kazuma ran out the back door leaving everyone in a state of disbelief.

"Tsukino-chan… did I do something wrong..?" Mayumi asked the brunette a worried look taking over her previously shocked expression.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Azuma-san said so himself didn't he? That he didn't really mean what he said…" Tsukino answered placing a hand on the raven-haired girl's shoulder. "Maybe, it's just as Azuma-san said… He just needs to cool his head for a moment… Azuma-san's a great guy, Mayumi-chan, he doesn't get angry for no reason… Let's just give him some time, no?"

Shigeru's eyes met Mayumi's, they had the same thought. Shigeru made to follow Kazuma but Mayumi shook her head at him. Hesitation made itself known to the highly confused artisan; he had to make his move soon, before it became too late. "Sorry, Mayumi. Tsukino could you keep Mayumi company for a while? I just remembered I had to go somewhere…" Shigeru excused himself as he agitatedly went out the door.

"Soo… you're this 'Mayumi-chan' I've been hearing about, eh?" Manager finally spoke when Shigeru had finally gone out.

"Uhm, yeah… Nice to meet you… um, sir…?" Mayumi replied uneasily.

"Just call me Manager, I'm like the head of this store…" Lowering his newspaper, Manager looked Mayumi directly in the eyes.

"Oh-okay… Manager, then, nice to meet you…" Mayumi greeted, sweat dropping a little. This Manager-guy was giving her the creeps.

"You know, I've never thought that I'd see Kazuma that agitated once more…" Manager spoke raising his newspaper once again. "Last time I remember, it was when he battled Suwabara for the New Comer's Battle's Semi-finals…"

"Oh." Mayumi couldn't find it in herself to say anything more.

"Well, since you're here now, Mayumi-chan I want to ask if you know how to bake?" Tsukino asked in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Not really…"

"Would you like to learn how? I could teach you if you like.." 

"That'd be great Tsukino-chan! Thanks…" 

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Occurring at the same time, Shigeru rushed through the streets of Tokyo looking for any sign of the brunet amidst the crowds of people. And as though luck was on his side that day, who else would bump into him in the throng of people than Kazuma himself?

Kazuma's caramel orbs widened in surprise upon seeing Shigeru. "Kanmuri, what… what are you doing here?"

"I- I felt that… well, I wanted to see if you… if you were alright…" Shigeru admitted trying his earnest to counter the light blush that was appearing on his face.

"Oh... I'm sorry to have made you worry, Kanmuri…" Kazuma said quietly.

"It's alright… Well, since we're already outside, come… let's have tea…" Shigeru invited.

"But… shouldn't we go back to work?" the brunet queried.

"It's alright… It'll only take a short moment… I'll treat you…"

"That would be unnecessary, Kanmuri…"

"Don't worry it's alright…"

Shigeru brought Kazuma to a teashop and ordered for the both of them. While waiting for their order to be delivered, the pink-haired teen decided to open up a conversation.

"Azuma-kun, I wanted to ask you… why… why did you just… well, for lack of a better term, 'exploded' like that earlier…" Shigeru started quietly.

"I… I'm sorry for saying such things about your girlfriend, Kanmuri… I swear I didn't really mean those things… It's just…" Kazuma just ended his sentence there, bowing his head; not quite finding the right words to express himself. "Please, I don't wish for you to get mad at me because of that…"

"I'm not angry at you, Azuma-kun…"

Kazuma looked up at Shigeru, unbelieving. It was though he was asking if his companion was serious…

"I'm serious… It's alright…" Shigeru accompanied this with a sincere smile, which seemed to melt away the tension that had been hanging around the two of them.

"Thanks." Kazuma replied with a smile as well. It was as though he had finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was just quite surprised, that's all…" Shigeru admitted just as their order came. "So… no hard feelings, then?"

"Of course none… I'm… glad… that everything's still alright between us…" Kazuma said quietly as he placed the teacup onto his lips and sipped some calming tea.

Shigeru blinked for a moment, thinking that he had heard something but decided against it in the end.

As they continued to drink their tea, Kazuma silently mused on what was just happening to him. What was the reason that he just 'exploded' like that earlier? Well, you could probably say that he was feeling rather stingy at that moment… As he had already found out some time ago, he didn't particularly like Mayumi, but that didn't mean that the two of them can't get along right? Maybe, for the sake of his peace of mind, he'll try his earnest to get along with the raven-haired newcomer. 

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Somehow, talking to Shigeru made Kazuma calm down to some extent. As they went back to the store, the brunet was in a considerable lighter mood than before.

The first thing he did was go directly to Mayumi. The brunet asked for her forgiveness for his words earlier. Mayumi just smiled at him told him everything was all right.

"Don't worry about it, Azuma-san… It's all fine with me." Mayumi ensured the brunet as they shook hands, a sign of their reconcilement.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Mayumi-chan. No wonder Kanmuri likes you so much…" Kazuma said, though even he himself was unsure what made him say the last part.

"Why… um, thanks.." Mayumi replied quite unsure of what to say to the brunet's compliment.

"If I could do anything to make it up to you, Mayumi-chan…"

"Well…" Mayumi placed a hand on her chin in consideration. "Oh, I know! How 'bout this: you guys can accompany me in my vacation to Okinawa this coming week! What do you say, Azuma-san, Tsukino-chan, Manager-san??"

"If you put it that way… Then sure, we'll all go, right?" Manager said, a wide smirk forming on his lips. "How could we refuse an offer from such a respectful lady?"

'What's with the sudden politeness?' Mayumi and Tsukino thought to themselves.

"Mayumi, I thought I told you that it won't be necessary to invite everyone?" Shigeru said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"It's alright if you don't want us to come, Kanmuri…" Kazuma said, making Shigeru quite speechless.

"No, that's not what I meant, Azuma-kun…"

"How mean of Kanmuri not to want us around…" Tsukino added.

"Well, maybe…" Manager began before forming into a small circle with Kazuma and Tsukino and whispering inaudible things to the pair. Kazuma and Tsukino just 'Ooh'-ed, as twin grins formed on their faces.

"You know, maybe Manager's right, Tsukino…" Kazuma began, looking at his co-worker.

"That's right, Azuma-san. After all, summer time is the best time for lovers to.. well, 'get together'… right, Manager?" Tsukino said in agreement with an unusual sparkle in her eyes.

Manager just nodded as though in understanding.

Shigeru was pretty sure that he could definitely twitch to death right then and there. "FINE! IF YOU WANT TO GO, THEN GO! I'M NOT STOPPING YOU GUYS! GO DROWN YOURSELVES IN THE BEACH WHEN YOU GET THERE, WOULD YOU?"

"THANK YOU KANMURI!" the trio said in unison, all smiling wide enough to be considered unhealthy.

"So it's decided then!" Mayumi exclaimed. "I'll see you all in a week, okay? Bye-bye!" 

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**TBC**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N: **Another chapter goes down the drain… I seriously need more ideas… HELP!! ANYONE PLEASE?? I wish to have your opinions on what could happen to our little troupe during their vacation? I NEED YOUR IDEAS!! ToT

And, I'm really sorry about Kazu-kun OOCing like that, was it too much?


	8. Disguise

**Numai Tu**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter Eight: Disguise**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Mayumi's allotted time of one week for them to prepare came and went as though it had only been a few seconds. The Pantasia crew decided to close up the store for the next five days wherein they'd be vacationing in Okinawa. Yes, that meant that even Kageto was included this time. With their all their luggage all set and ready to go, the group of five (Manager, Tsukino, Kazuma, Shigeru and Kageto) were all waiting in Mayumi's living room as the house's owner brought down her own round of baggage. On the other hand, Erhard (Mayumi's chaperone or something like that) was seeing to the preparations of their transportations, where they'd be staying and the likes…

"Sorry for making you wait, everyone!" Mayumi exclaimed, as she was finally able to bring her suitcases in the living room.

"Don't worry about it, we were all fine, right everyone?" Manager burst out, it was more than obvious to the others that he was excited about their trip.

Kazuma and the others just nodded in agreement, they all couldn't wait for their long-awaited vacation. They even had to battle it out verbally with Kuroyanagi just to let them have days off all at the same time in order to go to the beach. And obviously, they've won the battle seeing as they were all there at that very moment, sitting beside each other wearing civilian clothing and not their indigo-tinted uniform. At the very least, each of them brought along one or two suitcases containing all of what they had assumed that they would need for their vacation; beachwear, night wear, toiletries, towels, and lots of extra clothes and more!

"Young mistress, the car is ready for you and your guests. Shall we go?" Erhard politely stated as he respectfully bowed before Mayumi and her guests.

"Heard that, everyone? Let's go then! OKINAWA HERE WE COME!!" Mayumi gleefully shouted as she picked up her handbag, with Erhard carrying the rest of her belongings, and ran straight out the door.

"Follow me please." Erhard said as he walked in the direction that Mayumi had just ran through.

Shigeru smiled at his co-workers, he knew that this might be a little awkward for them, so he at least had to make his co-workers as relaxed as possible. "Come on then, Manager, Tsukino, Kageto-san, Azuma-kun… Before Mayumi decides to leave us all…" he said jokingly as he walked behind Erhard, bringing along the suitcase that he had brought.

Livened by Shigeru's reassuring words, Tsukino and the rest followed the pink-haired artisan. They were quite unsure of whether or not to enter the limousine that awaited them outside at first, but Mayumi's kind words of encouragement urged them on. After riding the limousine for about half an hour, they group transferred to a boat awaiting them at the port. Their transportation was pretty much boring and almost all of them just spent the whole time sleeping; a few hours later the group had finally reached their destination.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The whole gang found themselves in front of an inn that stood at around five stories high. It's exterior was completely covered in beige paint, which perfectly complimented its surroundings of tall pine trees and many other kinds of vegetation. The blue afternoon sky and the warm summer breeze just made the scenery even more enchanting with the seaside just a walking distance away from the inn, and the sound of the waves making a wonderful rhythm to their ears.

"Cool!"

"So beautiful!"

"I feel like I wanna stay here forever!"

"Now, now… we must first check in and have lunch before anything else. Don't you agree so, young Mistress?" Erhard politely said, cutting off the rest of the exclamations that would have come out from the other vacationers.

"Oh, right! Everyone then, let's go!" Mayumi called out as she lead the way, followed by Erhard, and then the Pantasia crew.

"Good Afternoon, dear Patrons! How may I serve you?" a woman who sat behind the reception desk asked as Mayumi came to her.

"Yes, I would like to request…" she paused for a moment as she counted their number, "…seven suites please, for a five-day stay."

"Let me check for a moment, ma'am." The lady said as she typed some information on the computer's keyboard that was set before her. A few seconds later the data seemed to have come up. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, but it seems that we only have four rooms left… But luckily, these are double suites, meaning that they can accommodate two persons per room. Would that be okay with you, ma'am?"

"Uhm, wait a mo', okay?" Mayumi said as she turned around to see her companions. "Guys, the lady said there are only four rooms left, BUT they are double suites. So we'd be like sharing rooms by two, would that be okay?"

Manager and the others looked at each other, asking around if it was okay. Eventually, everyone decided that it was acceptable, which was cue for Mayumi to turn back to the receptionist.

"We'd like the four rooms please."

"Thank you. I shall send the bus boys to carry your luggage right away. Please wait a moment as I fetch the keys." The receptionist said as she stood up and proceeded to a room behind the reception area.

Meanwhile, Mayumi had the group divide themselves into pairs. Mayumi instantly grabbed Tsukino's arm, saying that girls should always stick together. And not a second later, Mayumi said that Erhard just had to have a room for his own, as he deserves some peace and quiet for all the work that he had done for her.

The remaining four (Kageto, Kazuma, Manager and Shigeru) stared at each other for quite a long while, trying to decide on whether who would pair with who. Finally, with a great sigh, Manager Ken proclaimed that he would rather have Kageto than some noisy brat. The remaining two artisans just blinked at each other, neither of them believing that they really had to room together.

The woman returned with the keys just in time as the group had finished assigning rooms. She had Mayumi sign a few papers as well as pay for the required fees before finally giving her the four keys. Mayumi then distributed the keys amongst the pairs as the bus boys consequently arrived and carried their bags. The bus boys lead them towards the elevators bringing along their bags and accompanied them until they reached their rooms at the fourth floor.

The rooms were plainly furnished; a short hallway connected the door to the main room. There was a door on either side of the hallway; the one on the right was the closet and the one on the left lead to the bathroom. The main room consisted of two beds on the left with a side table in between and on either side of the beds. Vertically aligning to the beds was a TV set, and a long writing desk at the TV set's right hand side. A coffee table with two chairs was set on far left corner of the room, just beside a tall standing lampshade. And finally, a large window was adjacent to the hallway, having red tartan curtains hanging at either side of it.

Mayumi rushed through the door and automatically flung herself onto the mattress, bouncing on it's softness as Tsukino walked into the suite more calmly, even thanking the bus boy who had brought their things.

"Thank you, Mr. Bus boy!!" Mayumi shouted, catching up as the bus boy went out of the room.

"What a relaxing place this is, Mayumi!" Tsukino complimented as she laid down the bed. "And it has a great view as well!" Tsukino added, looking out of the wide window that was partly covered by the red tartan curtains.

In the other rooms Erhard, Manager, and Kageto had no problem settling in. However, pure awkwardness dwelled in Kazuma and Shigeru's shared suite.

Both artisans were quietly unpacking their clothes along with the other materials that they've brought. The ringing quietness that reigned over the two was almost deafening, which is quite funny really, seeing as there was nothing for the two to be awkward about except maybe…

A loud knock from the door broke the silence that hung around the two teenagers. They automatically looked at each other, debating on who would answer the door. Finally, Shigeru got up and walked to open the door.

"Kanmuri!!" Mayumi squealed the moment the mahogany door was opened for her. Causing Kazuma to almost break his neck as his head quickly shot up, hearing the echoing scream of the raven-haired girl.

Kazuma just shook his head and told himself to just ignore everything. After all, who was he to interfere with the affairs of the two? They were, after all, boyfriend and girlfriend… However, he could still not explain the pang of jealousy that crosses his heart every time he sees the two of them together. He knew that he had no right to think about his feelings because, frankly, he wasn't in the picture. He never really was… A quick image of a small, cold stall with two shivering half-naked teens hugging each other for warmth flashed in the brunet's mind. A deep blush spread to Kazuma's cheeks, without his knowledge, as his actions stopped altogether, making him look much like a tomato-faced statue. But Kazuma's little trance was broken the moment he heard soft pairs of feet padding on the carpet towards the room.

"So, Tsukino-chan and I were thinking that we'd have lunch at once so that we can spend the rest of the afternoon strolling around the city… To sightsee and stuff, you know… What do you think?" Mayumi was saying, her arm wrapped around Shigeru's and Tsukino walking just behind her.

"Azuma-san, why are you unpacking already?" Tsukino questioned as she moved to stand beside the brunet upon seeing Kazuma kneeling on the floor with his suitcase open and half of its contents already folded in neat stacks on the bed beside them.

Kazuma looked up to find Tsukino's apple green orbs staring at him questioningly. "Ah, well I just wanted to get things done… I don't want to be troubled later on by these trivial things you know…" Kazuma replied smilingly, hoping that Tsukino wouldn't realize the nervousness that was creeping in his spine.

"Aw, but you can do that later, Azuma-san… Right now we should eat lunch and stroll around town later on… It'd be no fun if any one of us is missing, you know…" Mayumi said in a friendly tone, still not releasing her hold on her dear cousin for the sake of their secret agreement.

Tsukino just nodded in agreement, but Kazuma's eyes sought someone else's approval. Shigeru's eyes had always stayed on Kazuma's back, so the moment the brunet turned around to look, caramel and amethyst eyes met at an instant. A smile tugged at the end of Shigeru's pale pink lips upon meeting Kazuma's eyes, he couldn't quite stop himself smiling every time he'd see those lively caramel orbs. A smile made its way to Kazuma's own lips and he just turned away once again.

'Oh well… I'd have a lot of time later on, anyway, to finish these things…' Kazuma thought to himself as he once more shut his suitcase, stood up and replied to Mayumi. "Of course, then. Why not? Lunch sounds good to me…" Kazuma said he let a wide smile naturally come over his lips.

"Let's get going then…" Tsukino invited as Kazuma finally stood up. The brunette led the way with Kazuma behind her and Shigeru and Mayumi bringing up the rear. Tsukino patiently knocked on the doors of her companions, telling them that they'd be having lunch now. Kazuma joining her in convincing Manager and the others at some point, leaving Shigeru and his cousin at a pleasant distance away and giving them enough space to talk to each other in whispers.

"I am so getting tired of acting, Kanmuri… I'm sure you know that I was studying to be a journalist not an actress!" Mayumi hissed but still with traces of joking in her intonation.

"Hey, I asked you if you were willing to in the first place you know, and you said 'yes'. Deal with it…" Shigeru replied.

"Hmph! This is getting pretty ridiculous you know… I don't think you're gonna get to cute-and-adorable Azuma-san this way…"

"How many times must I tell you? I'm not doing this to get to him… I'm doing this for the sake of creating some distance between us… I don't want him to think that I'd be taking my chances on him already just after he broke up…"

"Oh, so you're going along the lines of: 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' Is that it, dearest cousin?"

"It's not that! Stop thinking such things…" Shigeru barely managed to keep his voice at minimum as a light pink hue spread on his cheeks.

"But you like him, no?" Mayumi smirked as her cerulean blue eyes landed on Kazuma who was asking Kageto to hurry up a couple of feet away from where she and her cousin stood.

Mayumi's smirk widened as she realized that Shigeru couldn't make a proper come back at her. She sighed, "My, my, Kanmuri… You seriously fail at these types of things… Makes one wonder how you ever graduated Harvard at such a young age…"

"Just stop it, Mayumi…" Shigeru retorted in a lazed tone. Mayumi was never gonna learn… One just had to make reconsiderations concerning these things… Especially at times like this, when you're afraid to hurt an already wounded person… But right now, at this very moment, seeing Kazuma smile as though all his problems were over made him feel as though everything he was doing was worth it.

"Kanmuri! Mayumi-chan! Come on!" Kazuma stated as he turned to the two, having finally managed to make Manager and Kageto agree to come out and have lunch. The brunet wore a completely lax smile on his face, and who could blame him? He was happy. Maybe this vacation was all he needed in order for him to relax and forget about everything… start a new leaf…

The group went out together to find a restaurant in town wherein they could have lunch at. After asking around, Erhard brought them to a Korean restaurant to which they enjoyed the cuisine at the most. After stuffing themselves full with mouth-watering Korean dishes, the group spread out about town looking at every single shop that they would pass by.

After walking around town for four hours straight, Kazuma decided to call it a day, and returned to the inn with Kageto and Manager. Erhard, Shigeru, Mayumi and Tsukino declined Manager's offer to take to sleep as Tsukino still wanted to see the night market that was said to open there later on in the night. So the group was divided in half, going in different directions, each having their own goals.

It was only when Kazuma finally locked the door to the suite that he thought about how Shigeru was going to get into the room, seeing as the brunet was the one in possession of their key. Kazuma shrugged it off for a moment, telling himself that he could just wait for his companion to arrive and open the door for him anyway. The brunet then brought out a plain t-shirt and pajamas, along with his towel and toiletries as he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

'10:30… god, how long can those girls stay up just for the sake of shopping…?' Shigeru thought bitterly to himself as he, the two girls and Erhard went out of the elevator. They had finally reached the fourth floor and so, they were now going their separate ways towards their rooms. He said goodnight to all, which was in turn returned to him. Shigeru barely stifled the yawn that escaped his lips as he faced the door that led to his and Kazuma's shared room at the in. However it only took him a quick turn of the knob to realize that it was locked. His almost groggy mind suddenly jolted awake. His mind quickly processing his thoughts that streamed upon realizing that he was most probably locked out of the room. His palm swiftly found it's way to his forehead as he smacked himself as he concluded that Kazuma, upon arriving hours earlier than him in the room, was probably already asleep by now.

Where then, was he supposed to sleep at for the night? He could at least try knocking on the door… but then again, he didn't want to wake the brunet up from his peaceful slumber. So what were his other options? That is, if he had any other options in the first place. Deducing that he might as well try turning the knob and then knocking before anything else, the pink-haired artisan sighed and prepared himself. Shigeru raised his right hand and clasped it tightly on the cold golden doorknob, taking in a deep breath before finally turning the doorknob in a clockwise direction. Imagine the artisan's surprise to find the door open. Fear instantly crept into Shigeru's veins, his thoughts contained nothing except Kazuma. The door was open, what else could he conclude except that someone else might've snuck into their room? Who knows what could've happened to Kazuma?

As quick as his feet could carry him, Shigeru barged into the room, banging the mahogany door close. He rushed across the short hallway pausing only when he reached the main room. The hammering in his chest seemed to suddenly melt away upon seeing the figure cushioned inside the comforters. Only the forehead, and a mop of chocolate brown hair was visible atop the mountains of blankets but these were enough to pacify the pink-haired artisan's throbbing heartbeats.

Shigeru approached Kazuma's bedside cautiously, not even making a sound as his feet stepped across the carpeted floor. His amethystine orbs nested fondly at the brunet, his tanned eyelids were closed in peaceful slumber; it was as though an angel had chosen to sleep there, for him to witness its serenity. It was then that he noticed a small piece of paper placed on top of the bedside drawer; it read:

'Kanmuri,

Sorry I couldn't wait up for your return. I was already too tired. But anyway, I've left the door open for you so that you could get in… Sorry if I've caused you to worry. Goodnight.

-Kazuma'

It was though a lone butterfly had begun to flutter about in Shigeru's stomach, making the teen feel unexplainably elated. Thousands of others more soon followed the lone butterfly in his stomach, causing a wide relaxed smile to fall upon the artisan's features. Shigeru knelt on one knee beside the bed that the brunet was occupying. He used his left hand to brush away the bangs that covered the brunet's forehead, giving him a clearer view of Kazuma's peaceful sleeping features. An angel in disguise.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**TBC**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N:** I've been distracted from writing this fic for a while.. for a few weeks maybe.. But still I'll try to update this regularly.. We're not even through with the middle… It's still got a long way to go..

Edit: I'm so sorry for my previous error on this chapter.. LOADS of thanks to gwendal's wife for pointing out my mistake!! Gomen, Aniwe... I'll try to avoid any more errors for this fic..


	9. The Beach

**Numai Tu**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter Nine: The Beach**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Time indeed flew by too fast, for without much of a notice Kazuma and the group just found themselves with only two days and one night left into their vacation. So far, they had already explored the whole town and had done more shopping than what they had aimed for in the beginning. The whole group was sitting at their usual rectangular table at the inn's luncheon room, just having finished their lunch. Mayumi sat at Shigeru's right, with Tsukino on her other side. Manager, Kageto and Kazuma sat opposite the three with Kazuma directly opposite Shigeru and with Erhard sitting at the head of the table. Everyone was full and they were now just lying back and relaxing… Or on the girls' case, chatting away…

"Mayumi-chan, we haven't gone to the beach yet… What kind of summer outing would this be if we don't go to the beach?" Tsukino reminded her new best friend.

"Oh, I agree!" Mayumi replied, her eyes suddenly gleaming in delight. "Erhard, we have lots of free time this afternoon for that right?"

"Of course, anything that you wish, young mistress..." came the butler's cheerful reply.

"Hear that, everyone?" Tsukino asked the rest of the table who instantly turned their attention to the brunette. "We're gonna go swimming later on... no exceptions okay?"

"We don't want to have any killjoys now, do we?" Shigeru said, joining the conversation. He faced Mayumi who, upon remembering her role, instantly clung to his arm. But out of the corner of his eye, the pink-haired teen's gaze never ceased to watch a certain warm handed youth. In all truth, Shigeru was becoming easily tired of his and his cousin's little act but he knew he had to deal with it. It wasn't to get Kazuma jealous; rather it was to create some free space between them until they became comfortable around each other once again.

"Of course not!" it was unexpected but it was true, it was Kazuma who responded the given phrase. Kazuma smiled at Shigeru and then to the rest of his companions. "Let's all have fun, shall we? After all, we only have two days left before we get back to work…"

"That's right! We'd best make the most that we can of this vacation… It's not every summer that such a gracious and beautiful lady arrives to treat us all to a vacation…" Manager added, to which Mayumi gave a small smile.

"So what's the plan, young mistress?" Erhard asked knowingly.

Mayumi looked at Kageto, Manager Ken, Tsukino, Shigeru and finally at Kazuma. Thoughts running about in her mind… "I need to talk to you in private, Erhard… If you guys would excuse us…"

"But what about the beach?" Tsukino asked in an almost crestfallen tone.

"Oh it's not like that, Tsukino-chan… We're still going to the beach, Erhard and I just have to make some um… 'special arrangements'… Let's just all meet at mine and Tsukino's room at about two-thirty, okay?"

With the nod of agreement from everyone in the group, Mayumi smiled and waved goodbye with Erhard following her. The pair went out of the inn to a place that nobody present at that moment could determine. One by one, the group dissolved into their own rooms to prepare for their agenda for that afternoon.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Who's in for a game of volleyball?" Tsukino's voice called out across the beach.

Kazuma, Kageto and Manager looked up from their sand castle building contest wherein Kageto was winning without much competition. Shigeru lowered the book that he was reading, his range of vision going to his co-worker who just hollered. He was sitting on one of the many beach towels that they've placed on the sand, resting underneath the shade of one huge beach umbrella that Mayumi had managed to borrow from the inn.

Tsukino was sporting a two-piece swimsuit, and was carrying an air-filled beach ball under her right arm. Her long light brown hair was set in two braids at the base of her neck, courtesy of Mayumi. Speaking of the raven-haired girl, Mayumi was standing not far from Tsukino's side at the shoreline, wearing a pair of dark blue swimsuit. Her layered hair set up in its usual ponytail at the top of her head.

"C'mon, everyone!" Mayumi stated, encouraging her companions to join the game, "The water's fine, and it'd be just plain boring if only Tsukino-chan and I play…"

"Please…" Tsukino pleaded, appealing to her co-workers better nature.

"I'm game!" Kazuma replied, standing up from the sand castle building competition wherein he had no success; sand castles and bread are two entirely different things. "C'mon Manager, let's face it, let Kageto win at something for once." The brunet added to the afro-haired man who was still trying his earnest to make a better sand castle than Kageto.

"Fine! Kageto I challenge you in the game of beach volleyball!" Manager Ken stated, standing up and pointing his right index finger at the orange-haired artisan for effect.

Kageto, becoming quite proud of his sand castle building success, accepted the manager's challenge without doubt. He then sided with Tsukino whilst Manager Ken went to Mayumi's side. The game was about to start well when suddenly...

"Hey! What about me? I want to join too..." Kazuma said with a pout.

"But Azuma-san, if you join, that would make one team handicapped… We'll need another player to balance both teams..." Tsukino reminded the brunet in a rather sad tone.

Kazuma paused for a moment, his thoughts wandering upon who he could 'recruit' to join in the game. Much to his dismay, he realized that there was no one else in the beach other than him and his company… A light bulb seemed to light up inside the brunet's mind as his caramel orbs strayed to a certain artisan farther off on the beach, leisurely ignoring the rest by reading some book. A small smile found its way on the brunet's lips as he headed towards his target.

Shigeru paused in his reading as he felt something… or rather, someone looming over him. His amethystine orbs looked up from the page of his book and he found himself looking at a grinning Kazuma Azuma. He placed his bookmark on the page he was reading before setting down his book beside him, thus giving the brunet all of his attention.

Kazuma suddenly began to rethink his plan of inviting Shigeru to join in the game as he found himself somewhat distracted by the look his fellow artisan was giving him. But then again, he did have sufficient reason to be distracted. Shigeru's look at him was unwavering; it made him feel as though Shigeru's eyes were boring into him. And it didn't help either that Shigeru was wearing nothing more than a purple pair of swimming trunks and an unbuttoned white polo shirt. Kazuma swallowed and gathered up his courage. Since when was he this nervous around Shigeru?

"Hey, um, Kanmuri… We need another player for the beach volleyball game…" Kazuma began in a voice that surprisingly didn't show his nervousness. "So I was wondering if you'd like to join us...?"

"…" Shigeru mused for a moment, his eyes wandered a bit to the others who were now standing ankle deep in the water, waiting for him. He looked up again at Kazuma's hopeful expression; the brunet's tanned hand was extended to him. Closing his eyes, a smile formed on his lips as he sighed. After taking off his polo shirt and folding it neatly on the beach towel, the pink-haired artisan pushed himself up from the towel.

"I'm game." Shigeru finally said, taking the brunet's offered hand and standing up.

A chorus of 'Yay!' was heard from everyone as the two teams were finally completed with Kazuma teaming up with Tsukino and Kageto and Shigeru siding up with Mayumi and Manager Ken. Both teams then backed away from each other, creating enough space for the volleyball field.

"I'll serve first then," Tsukino announced taking her position and hitting the beach ball hard enough that it went to the other side.

Manager Ken reached the ball just in time before it reached the water's surface and hit it with such force that it went over the heads of Tsukino, Kazuma and Kageto; leaving them unable to return the ball and earning Manager's team one point.

The game carried on for more or less an hour more but eventually, everyone grew tired and resorted to just laying back on their beach towels, their beach umbrellas shielding them from the afternoon sun. Having exhausted himself from the game, Shigeru (along with some others) decided to rest his eyes and have some sleep.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Mayumi-chan…" came a reproachful tone of a girl.

"Shhh..." was the reply.

"Yeah, shh. Quiet down or he'll wake up...," said a deeper voice but it still was in a low tone.

"And that'd spoil all the fun..." said the second voice once more.

Deciding that he could take no more of it, Kazuma opened his eyes and sat up. His caramel orbs meeting the view of the sandy ground with the waves gently splashing against the shoreline. A cool breeze was blowing, and basing from the orange sunlight all around him, the brunet could easily guess that it was just around five in the afternoon.

"Well, as they say… if you can't beat 'em, join 'em…" came Tsukino's voice from his side and Kazuma was instantly reminded of why he was woken up in the first place.

He turned to where the voices were coming from and found a rather… unusual sight. Mayumi, Tsukino, Kageto and Manager Ken were huddled in a close circle, whispering to each other. Curiosity got the better of him; Kazuma stood up from his beach towel and walked towards the others.

Upon reaching his destination, however, Kazuma could only stare in surprise, for in all actuality, he had not really counted on what he was seeing. Mayumi, Tsukino, Kageto and Manager were all huddled around a slumbering Shigeru who didn't seem as though he had the faintest idea of what was happening to him.

Kazuma didn't know if he should laugh at or pity the pink-haired teen's current situation. But one thing was for certain, he deeply thanked god that he wasn't in the artisan's situation at the moment.

He wasn't sure if it was because they were on crack or they just plain wanted to have some fun, but at the moment, Mayumi and the rest were covering up or rather, 'burying' the pink-haired teen beneath mounds and mounds of sand.

"Um, guys? What's going on?" the brunet finally asked after about a minute of watching his companions at work.

Mayumi instantly looked up at him with her index finger raised to her lips, motioning for him to be silent before answering him in a quiet voice. "We're playing a little prank here... care to join?" she asked him with a smile.

"You guys are playing a prank… on Kanmuri?" Kazuma asked hesitantly, raising a brow.

"Yep." came Manager's simple reply.

"So are you in or not?" Mayumi asked him, her eyes shining with mischief.

Kazuma pondered his thoughts for a moment, it certainly did look fun… but somehow something was telling him it wasn't exactly the best idea. "I don't want to be a killjoy, guys... but I think I'd rather not have anything to do with this…"

"Suit yourself, Azuma-san, but you're missing out on all the fun…" Tsukino said quietly as placed more wet sand on Shigeru's feet covering it up completely.

Kazuma just shook his head and smiled, as he preferred to watch his comrades continue with their work.

Not too long after, the team (comprised of Mayumi, Tsukino Kageto and Manager) had finished what they liked to call as their 'masterpiece'. The masterpiece being the clueless and still asleep Kanmuri Shigeru buried neck-deep underneath mounds of sand.

"Now let's go..." Mayumi ushered them all quietly, motioning for them to go back to the inn before their 'masterpiece' wakes up.

In a flash, Tsukino and Kageto had gathered up their belongings and were quietly tiptoeing across the shore to the mainland. Manager Ken was right behind them, but on the other hand, Kazuma stood still debating with himself. He looked at the retreating backs of the others, he really should go with them, but… his gaze reached the pink-haired artisan still asleep and buried neck-deep in the sand, something was telling him that he shouldn't just leave the teen like that… Something uncalled for might happen to Shigeru if they leave him like that, and he didn't want that.

"What are you waiting for?" came a voice to his ear and before the brunet knew it, Manager Ken had already picked him up and carried him along as the man went back to the inn after the others.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

With a great puff of air, Kazuma blew his bangs away from his face only for his hair to fall back once again. It took them barely just five minutes to walk from the beach towards the inn; and in only 20 minutes, everyone had finished their shower and had dressed in a fresh set of clothes. And at the moment, they were in Manager and Kageto's room discussing about what they wanted for dinner; he could vaguely hear 'Mexican', 'Italian', and such but none of those words meant much to him…

His mind was still back in the beach… Had Shigeru waken up yet? Would he be able to find his way out of the mounds of sand piled up on him? What if the tide had gotten to him? Regarding the fact that his position was not that far from the shoreline…

Kazuma ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm down his jittering nerves. Why was he so nervous anyway? Shigeru would be alright, there's absolutely nothing for him to worry about… right? A rather irritated sigh escaped the brunet's lips as he crossed his arms on the table in front of him and slumped his head on his arms.

"Azuma-san, are you alright?" came a soft voice laced with concern.

Kazuma looked up and his caramel orbs met with cerulean blues. Mayumi was looking at him with what appeared to be anxiety; he smiled at her and told her that he was alright and not to worry too much.

"I'm not stopping you from going there you know..."

Mayumi's words reached Kazuma's ears, her statement was quiet but Kazuma still caught every word of it. He turned to look almost disbelievingly at the raven-haired girl but found that Mayumi had already turned away from him and was engaging in a conversation with Kageto.

He was confused but that confusion did not stop him from standing up from his position on the sofa and excuse himself from the others in the room saying something about needing some fresh air.

Unseen from the others, a pair of cerulean orbs glinted as a small grin formed on their owner's lips. 'Really, now…'

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Kazuma panted as he ran from the inn towards the beach. Judging from the blinding orange light that was reflected in the sea, Kazuma didn't need to guess twice that the sun was just setting. He hurriedly went down the slope of earth that connected that mainland and the beach below. As if on cue, Kazuma heard a familiar voice calling out...

"Hello? Anyone there? I need a little help here..."

The thought of 'Kanmuri' automatically registered in the brunet's mind as he sped up and was within a 5-foot radius of the pink-haired artisan in no time.

Shigeru turned his head to his left, the direction from where he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

Kazuma caught his breath for a moment, before flashing the artisan before him a small smile. "Someone called for help…?"

"Thanks for coming, o' great savior of mine" Shigeru said in a tone that could not be mistaken fro anything else but joking as Kazuma knelt down beside him and began to remove the piles of sand that had been placed on top of his body.

"Azuma-kun, would you mind relating to me just how in the world I ended up like this…" Shigeru asked good naturedly as he slowly felt the weight on him lessen with each passing second.

"Well, I don't know much about it myself…" Kazuma explained as he busied himself with removing the sand on the artisan's arms first. "But it was the others who did this to you… They seemed to think of it as a prank or something…"

"Ah I see… So I assume that leaving me behind was part of that 'prank' thing that they were trying to pull…"

"Probably…"

Silence then loomed over the two artisans.

Without much of an effort, Kazuma managed to displace the sand covering Shigeru's upper body in just about five minutes. Therefore, allowing the pink-haired artisan to sit up properly and remove the rest of the sand covering him himself. After finally freeing himself from his previous confinement and sitting up, Shigeru stretched his limbs, having earned quite a few cramps from being buried underneath a couple of pounds of sand.

Kazuma leisurely sat beside him, his gaze fleeting towards the sun setting beneath the horizon.

Finally, Shigeru placed his hands behind him, functioning as a sort of support as he leaned back on them, his amethystine orbs resting upon the brunet sitting just a few feet away from him. Was it just him or was there a bright golden glow around Kazuma that intrigued him to a point that he could not take it upon himself to tear his eyes away. It was as though there was something magical in the air, and he just couldn't help but drink in the ethereal scenery before him.

Having quite enough of the nagging feeling in his head, Kazuma looked behind him for it was at that direction from which he could feel a pair of eyes looking at him. And he was not mistaken. His caramel orbs met with the sight of Shigeru sitting back in a relaxed manner, but what struck him most was that his co-worker was looking directly right back at him. His face showed none but pure bliss, his lips curled in a small smile and his eyes half-lidded, staring back at him in what appeared to be a dazed state.

A light dusting of pink spread across the brunet's cheeks, he could not help but swallow as he felt his heartbeats quicken. Feeling the need for a proper conversation before he melts into the sand, Kazuma cleared his throat. "Kanmuri… I think we'd better head back to the inn now… The others might get worried…"

"Huh?" Shigeru's mind reawakened with a jolt, the brunet's words seemed to bring him out of his previous state of stupor, his cheeks instantly flaming up upon realizing that he was just openly staring at the brunet. "Well, um, yeah… We should probably do that…" he agreed looking at the entirely different direction from the brunet.

The sound of shuffling feet brought his attention back to his companion, he saw that Kazuma was beginning to stand up on his feet dusting away the sand that have stuck to his clothes. His eyes then drifted towards the open sea before them, it was simply beautiful. Glimmering like diamonds as the sun set beneath it, giving out a warm orange glow. The sound of the waves and the cool breeze that blew every now and then, helped in relieving him of the stress that he felt in his body. It just seemed to be such a great waste for him if he'd let all of this go; tomorrow evening they'd be leaving already and who knows when they'd get the chance to return here once more. With his mind just half-way made up his left hand moved on its own and took a loose hold upon Kazuma's wrist.

Kazuma instantly looked down upon feeling a warm hand encircle his wrist, caramel met with amethyst and it was as though the world had suddenly stopped moving altogether.

"Azuma-kun…" Shigeru began, his eyes never releasing its hold on Kazuma's. He paused, waiting if the brunet would say anything but seeing that nothing was coming out of the brunet's mouth, he exhaled deeply before continuing despite not even knowing what he was going to say exactly. He wanted to ask the brunet to stay with him to watch the sunset but somehow it seemed quite demanding of him to ask such a thing from the brunet. So he decided to go with his second option…

"Go ahead. I'll just stay here for a little while… The others may be worried just as you've said…" the pink-haired artisan continued whilst releasing his hold on the brunet's wrist.

Kazuma blinked twice, slowly digesting what his current companion had just proposed. Shigeru was looking away from him now, his amethyst eyes staring at the glittering waves of the ocean. Shigeru had a point there, after all, he came there just to see if the artisan was alright and now that he had finished his initial purpose, he had no more reason to stay. But despite knowing that, Kazuma just couldn't find it in himself to just leave Shigeru.

With a great sigh, Kazuma plopped down on the sandy beach beside Shigeru, finally deciding that he'd rather come back to the inn with his co-worker than all alone by himself.

Shigeru looked questioningly at Kazuma, albeit surprised that the brunet decided to stay. "…I thought you already left… not that I don't appreciate that you've decided not to leave but…"

"There's nothing wrong with me wanting to watch the sun set, is there?" Kazuma asked quite jovially.

For that, Shigeru could only smile back in reply. He brought his legs closer to his body and rested his head on his knees. And for the second time that day, taciturnity reigned over the tow artisans.

Kazuma closed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken over by the serenity that surrounded him. But in so doing, his thoughts wandered around… certain events… He felt his lips tingle as he recalled his little episode with Shigeru back inside that dark stall just a few days ago. His body suddenly felt warm and a sort of electric current seemed to pass through his backbone. His eyes opened in an instant, shock was the only thing that can be seen through them.

What the hell had he been thinking of?! Shigeru had a girlfriend for crying out loud! And it wasn't even more than a week since he and Kawachi had broke up! He wasn't supposed to even think of such things!

'STOP. THINKING. ABOUT. IT.' Kazuma mentally reprimanded himself as he placed both of his hands on either side of his head and grabbed a fistful of his chocolate brown hair.

"Azuma-kun… Are you alright?" Shigeru queried in surprise when he saw that his companion seemed just ready to tear his hair off.

Shigeru's apprehensive tone seemed to pacify Kazuma's restless mind. The caramel-eyed teen slowly let go of his hold on his hair as he gave a small smile to his fellow artisan. Hoping to reassure the teen that he was alright but things didn't go as he expected…

Shigeru moved closer to his brunet companion, staring down at the smaller teen with his amethystine pools showing none but deep concern. "Tell me, is there something… anything wrong, Azuma-kun…?"

Kazuma felt as though he could right down melt at the look that Shigeru was giving him, not to mention that the latter was not more than just a foot away from him. His breathing unexpectedly became shallow, as his heartbeats sped up to a familiar pace. Completely ignoring these changes, Kazuma steadied himself as he spoke in the most composed voice that he could muster. "I-I'm completely alright… Promise…" He added the last part when it seemed as though Shigeru did not believe in what he said, even flashing up a sincere smile just to emphasize his point.

Shigeru found himself taken aback. What was going on with him? Kazuma just smiled at him; there was no reason for him to get all flustered about. It was nothing more than a simple smile; a sweet, sweet smile that melted his heart in a split second. He did not want to just believe what the brunet had just told him, it wasn't that he didn't believe Kazuma, it was just that he really felt that the teen was troubled. His gaze landed on the brunet's caramel orbs and he felt himself almost drowning at the multitudes of emotions that he saw there. There was confusion… much, much confusion… And yet, a spark of hope was not far behind. It was there, he could see it… feel it… It was as though it was calling to him… beckoning him to come closer…

Kazuma swallowed hard… It was here… It was happening all over again; it was that familiar feeling again… Was it just him, or did everything seem to quiet down? The wind, the waves, nothing was making a sound. Inwardly, he was still debating with himself. This was wrong… They shouldn't be in this situation… not now… and possibly, not ever… Shigeru has a girlfriend! This was unspeakable… They shouldn't… It was completely out of the question-

All further thoughts were erased from his mind as he felt Shigeru's forehead press against his, sending calming shivers down his whole body. Their faces just a few centimeters away from each others'… Kazuma kept telling himself that he didn't want this, that he should stop but his heart was telling him otherwise.

"Azuma-kun…" came Shigeru's voice. It was quiet, soft, appeasing…

Kazuma was almost afraid to reply. What should he say? He had no idea. Nonetheless, he felt his body move of its own accord, shifting closer to Shigeru. He felt as though his foot brushed against something but that thought was instantly swept away from his mind… until…

"ITAI!" (1)

Kazuma's startled cry effectively brought down the silence that had blanketed the two artisans. Shigeru quickly backed away, his eyes widening quite a bit. Surprise was evident in his facial expression… 'What was that?' Shigeru instantly thought but not more than a split-second later a more important thought came through the artisan's mind. 'Kazuma!'

The brunet had backed quite a good distance away from where they were initially seated. However, what caught Shigeru's attention the most was Kazuma's expression.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" Kazuma kept repeating over and over again and Shigeru wasted no more time in going over to the brunet. But even before he could ask what was the matter, the problem had presented itself to him without much ado.

A small hermit crab had attached itself to Kazuma's foot. To be more specific, a hermit crab had one of its pincers tightly clasped around Kazuma's toe. Shigeru would've found the situation quite amusing but another cry of hurt from Kazuma struck him to take much needed action.

Kazuma's eyes were shut tightly and tears had threatened to fall any minute.

"Azuma-kun, don't worry... I'll take care of this; I just need you to stay still for a moment…" Shigeru said as he knelt beside Kazuma's foot with his face turned towards the tanned teen.

Kazuma opened his eyes for about a fraction, bit his lip and gave his nod of approval; letting Shigeru deal with the problem at hand.

Shigeru used one of his hands to take hold of Kazuma's foot whilst his other hand was tightly gripped around the hermit crab's shell. And after a few moments of quiet struggling with the resilient crab, Shigeru finally managed to remove it from Kazuma's toe and consequently flinging it towards a far spot in the ocean where it could do no more harm to the brunet.

"You alright now?" Shigeru asked Kazuma as he shifted closer to the teen, placing a hand on the brunet's shoulder.

Kazuma opened both his eyes upon the realization that the thing causing the pain on his foot was already removed.

"Thanks, Kanmuri," he said gratefully towards the teen who was situated on his left, not quite noticing that a single tear had fallen from his eyes.

He then folded his right leg and brought his foot closer to his face as to inspect it or anything. He found that besides a minor swelling on his toe, there was not much damage to him.

And as though he had read the brunet's mind, Shigeru added in politely, "Don't worry, hermit crabs aren't poisonous or anything… Your toe would probably be fine in a day or two… Nothing to worry about Azuma-kun…"

"Whew…" Kazuma breathed in relief as he finally let go of his foot. He then placed a hand on top of Shigeru's on his shoulder, causing the pink-haired artisan to look at him questioningly.

"I think we already had enough beach time here… Can we now go back to the inn with the others?" Kazuma asked with a grin.

Shigeru's palpitating heartbeats slowed to its normal pace upon hearing the brunet's words. Indeed, the warm-handed artisan was right… So much had happened today…

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**TBC**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

(1) itai - ouch

**A/N:** Well I'd be damned if this isn't the darned longest chapter I've written for the past months… can anyone tell that I'm inspired right now? Ahahaha… Anyway, gotta go… See you guys in the next chapter/s… BTW, I think this might end in just about two chapters more… emphasis on MIGHT… And before I leave, I just want to thank Miharu-tenshi for giving me ideas for this fic!! Domo!! Sooo that'd be all for now… Ja ne!!


	10. Never

**Numai Tu**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter Ten: Never**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"What happened?"

"Are you injured Azuma-san?"

The girls' worried cries erupted as soon as two warm-handed artisans entered the suite. For in all actuality, the two were quite a remarkable sight. Shigeru came in the room, carrying slightly flushing Kazuma in his arms, bridal style.

Shigeru gently dropped Kazuma off at the nearest bed, which belonged to Manager Ken, and laid back on the mattress closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

Kazuma couldn't help but see the exhausted expression on the pink-haired teen's face, he sighed. "I told you, Kanmuri… You didn't have to carry me all the way through… I can walk just fine…" the brunet's words were kind of reprimanding but he still wore a smile.

"Azuma-san, what happened to you? Would either of you mind telling us what happened?" Tsukino asked reproachfully upon seeing Kazuma's swelling toe.

"Kazuma got 'pinched' by a hermit crab down at the beach…" Shigeru explained as he opened one eye to look at the querying brunette.

"Oh…"

"Does it hurt Azuma-san?" Mayumi joined in quite… enthralled at the 'development' that she was seeing between the two teenage boys…

"It did earlier, but now it doesn't hurt as much… Which is why I kept on telling Kanmuri that he didn't have to exhaust himself in carrying me all the way here when I could walk perfectly fine by myself…" Kazuma replied, putting emphasis on certain words as his caramel orbs sought the pink-haired artisan from the corner of his eyes.

"But either way, thanks Kanmuri…" Kazuma added after a short pause wherein nobody seemed to want to make a statement. A fully appreciative mien replaced the brunet's previous bantering look, which Shigeru returned with a contented smile.

Mayumi watched the small exchange with a feeling of pride. All her work was paying off but why was something telling her that she wasn't exactly happy at the way all of this was turning out...

"Hey! I thought we were going out to eat already?" Manager Ken interjected as he felt his stomach grumble.

"Oh, right! Ahaha, we seemed to have forgotten that…" Tsukino stated with a little laugh. "Anyway, we've decided to go for some Mexican food for tonight guys, would that be okay with you?" She asked pertaining to Kazuma and Shigeru who were both absent during the time that they were discussing the matters of dinner.

"Sure."

"I'm fine with that."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Hours later…

A raven-haired girl tossed and turned about in her bed. She faced her side, but not more than a minute later, she was rolling over to her other side. She tried covering up her face with her pillow, still it didn't work.

'Well, darn it!'

With her fuse finally exhausted, Shinichirou Mayumi sat up from her bed, her layered hair all tangled up from the much twisting and turning around that she had been previously doing. It was way past 11 but still, the girl found it almost impossible for herself to sleep.

Checking on her roommate, Mayumi saw that Tsukino wasn't having the same problems as her. 'Good for her,' she thought.

Pulling the covers around herself, Mayumi sat back against the bed's headboard, focusing on the thing that had been bothering her.

Was she doing the right thing? Ever since dinner, she's been feeling albeit… weird. Surely by now, she had already made good friends with the Pantasia crew but that wasn't her problem. See, the moment Shigeru walked in with Kazuma in his arms earlier, that sort of have been a turning point for her.

One, the plan seemed to be working just fine. Kazuma seemed to have been 'closer' to Shigeru than before, and the two seemed to have tightened their almost loosening bond.

Second, it was the only time that she had seen Shigeru so happy. These past few days, Shigeru was not quite being himself; she could feel it despite Shigeru's honest attempts at hiding it from everyone. She was greatly worried of her cousin's well-being, and never wanted to see him sad, which was her very reason for joining in at Shigeru's proposed strategy many days before.

And three, even though she denied it many times from herself, she didn't want to lose Shigeru's attention. Lately (meaning ever since Kazuma and Shigeru have returned from the beach), things seemed to have changed between her and her cousin. She felt… left out… She knew that it was bound to happen anyway since Kazuma was Shigeru's top concern over anything. But now that the two artisans had melted away the tension between them, and they could speak without hesitations, Mayumi felt a tad bit disregarded.

She recalled her memories from years ago, when Shigeru just came to America. She was his first friend there. She had been the one to guide that Japanese about everything. She was the one who encouraged him to do his best at Harvard. And wasn't it her that helped to bring through this plan of her cousin's. She at least deserved a little more 'thanks'.

But then again… A smirk quickly appeared on the girl's lips as her mind came to her plan; her own plan, her plan that Shigeru had no idea about… The stage was already set tomorrow and everything was already prepared, she had Erhard arrange it all day, which was why her guardian was not around for the day. The others didn't seem to notice much about it though… She knew she could count on Erhard and she had no doubts that the man did the best of everything, so Mayumi was confident in letting him take charge of the preparations.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Wow!" came Kazuma's awed voice as he looked up at the bright gleaming sea vessel that stood at the port before them.

"This… This is just awesome!" Tsukino agreed, almost dropping her bags at the sight.

"It's great isn't it?" Mayumi asked happily, her smile almost blinding. "I had Erhard prepare it for us yesterday…"

"Mayumi… don't you think this is kind of… too much?" Shigeru asked uncertainly as his eyes scanned the length of the yacht.

"Whaaaat? You don't like it Kanmuri?" Mayumi exclaimed, exaggerating her actions as she pouted and pretended to cry.

"Tsk, tsk… Kanmuri, learn to appreciate your girlfriend's efforts a bit more…" Manager reprimanded with a shake of his head.

Kanmuri raised and eyebrow at the afro-haired man's comment before realizing that he was supposed to act as his cousin's boyfriend. 'Oh shit.' he thought before instantly apologized to the raven-haired girl.

Mayumi just smiled at him and told him it was alright and nothing was wrong. She was just testing out her acting skills, she excused.

Kazuma did his best to put up a smile as he watched the exchange between Mayumi and Shigeru. However, deep inside he felt an unusual aching upon seeing the two. He knew that Mayumi is Shigeru's girlfriend and quite frankly, they do look good together but somehow, he couldn't find it in himself to be all that 'euphoric'. He sighed. He'll get over it, he thought to himself. Mayumi's a really nice girl, no wonder Shigeru had fallen for her; look at all the things that she'd done for them these past few days… He just wished that he'd find that kind of person for him as well…

"Azuma-san? What are you waiting for?"

Tsukino's call brought Kazuma back to reality and he quickly noticed that everyone was now boarding the yacht and he was being left behind.

"Wait for me, guys!" he called as he made his way towards the rest of his companions.

Upon finally getting everyone on board, the yacht's captain, a dark haired man who appeared to be in his early thirties, explained some rules.

Firstly, no one was to trash the place. Secondly, everyone should be careful not to lean out to much from the railings and risk falling into the lake's deep waters. Thirdly, their dinner is already provided and would be served at 7:30 pm sharp, breakfast tomorrow was scheduled at 8 am and lunch was at 12 noon.

Upon hearing that they'd be having dinner there (as well as their breakfast and lunch for tomorrow), Tsukino automatically questioned Mayumi. "Mayumi-chan, how long would we be staying here…?"

"Well, I've had Erhard rent the yacht as our main transport to go back to Tokyo… meaning when we leave the yacht, we're already at Tokyo, thus we can just go home instantly…" Mayumi explained.

"You rented this yacht for a whole day?!" Kazuma could hardly believe his ears. He had always wanted to spend a whole day on board a ship (in this case it was a yacht but it was close enough)! "Cool!"

Mayumi smiled at the brunet, "Of course. I imagined that our last day vacationing should be exciting, so I had Erhard prepare this all day yesterday. And he did a marvelous job of it, thanks a bunch Erhard!" She said the last part, turning towards the hazel-brown haired man.

The man gave a nod, "It was my pleasure, young mistress."

"Well what do we do now? It's barely one-thirty in the afternoon…" Kageto commented as the yacht's engine begun stirring and not a moment too soon, the yacht was making it's way across the wide lake.

"I say we fix our things first…" Manager Ken stated as the gym bag that he brought was almost thrown overboard when the yacht suddenly started to move. He managed to hold onto it though, keeping his grip on it tight.

"Then, let me show you the way," Erhard offered politely as he walked towards the yacht's rather large cabin.

The cabin was three steps down from the yacht's deck and once you got inside the first thing you'd see was a hallway with eight doors on each side and a staircase heading upwards and downwards at the end. Upwards, it lead to the control room where the captain and those who controlled the ship's movement were. Whilst downward, it lead to the kitchens. The first door on their right was had a television set in it with many cushions for where the guests would be sitting. The first door on the left had a small table in the middle, cushions aligned around all sides, and there was a small refrigerator on the far corner. It was obviously the dining room. Both rooms were quite large enough for all of them to fit in all the same time. The remaining six doors were all bedrooms with double deck beds in each, the first four were for the guests and the last two were for the ship's crew. The bathroom was situated in a separate room outside at the back of the cabin.

Everyone had agreed that they'd just room with the same person in the inn. After leaving behind their bags in their respective rooms, they decided to meet up in the TV room.

Hours later, Shigeru finally got bored of watching the show on TV and decided to have a snack in the other room, like Manager Ken and Mayumi were doing at the moment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Dinner had long since gone; everyone was now residing at the TV room, lazing around after having their stomachs filled with scrumptious delicacies. Everyone, that is, except Mayumi… Tsukino scanned the room once more; the raven-haired girl had been away for quite a while now. Mayumi had excused herself from the group a couple of minutes ago, saying that she was going to prepare 'something special' for the group and asked them to stay together in a single room. Nevertheless, what could've taken her so long?

However, just when Tsukino was about to stand up and look for the girl, Mayumi came bursting in through the cabin's door with Erhard carrying a tray that appeared to contain several small glasses and… was that a bottle of red wine?!

Mayumi had everyone form a circle and asked Erhard to place the tray down at the center. Once everything had been fixed, Erhard took the chance to query his charge.

"Young mistress, I have done as you ordered, I believe that you now owe me and explanation…" the butler stated.

Mayumi just smiled, "Okay then, I'll explain this to everyone as well… As our 'recreational' activity for tonight, I've prepared a little game for us all. Do you guys know the game 'I Have Never'?" the girl paused as she waited for a response from her companions. However, she was kind of disappointed when the others all shook their heads. "I'll explain the rules then… First, we need to form a circle, as we've done already… Next, each one would then take turns saying factual stuff about themselves starting with 'I have never...'. For example, I'd say 'I have never slept in the house of a complete stranger.' and then those who've done the opposite of what I've said, meaning they've slept in the house of a complete stranger, would have to finish up a shot glass of wine… How 'bout it everyone?"

Tsukino exchanged glances with Kazuma who shrugged. Shigeru was almost gaping at his cousin, what in the world could that girl be thinking of? However the grown-ups seemed to be disapproving…

"Young mistress! I am completely against this, most of you are plain minors. This is quite absurd, if I had known it would end up like this, I wouldn't have agreed to help you…" Erhard reprimanded.

"I agree with the guy." Manager voiced out. "Besides, I'd rather not have this mushroom head drunk…" The afro-haired man added, referring to Kageto who was sitting a few feet away from him giving the wine bottle an unusual look.

"Don't worry, Erhard, we can take care of ourselves… Right guys?" Mayumi said, looking at Tsukino, Kazuma and Shigeru for reinforcement. "It's a challenge after all."

The word 'challenge' seemed to ignite something within Kazuma, he'd never back down from any challenge. "I accept that challenge, Mayumi-chan," the brunet announced with fervor.

"Well, if Azuma-san's joining, I guess I'm in too…" Tsukino said in agreement.

Shigeru sighed, he'd really rather not join the game but a nagging feeling tells him that he shouldn't leave the brunet anywhere near Mayumi without proper guidance. He knew he was going to regret this later on but nonetheless, he presented himself to join in the game.

"Now wait a minute here, don't think that just because you guys want to play we'll allow you… I still disapprove of this." Manager Ken said in a firm tone.

"Aww, come on, Manager… We never get to have this much fun back in Tokyo… it's our last day of vacation anyway…" Tsukino appealed.

"Yeah, I promise we won't screw anything up." Mayumi added, looking pleadingly at Erhard.

The hazel-haired man just shook his head. "Fine. But don't blame me if all of you get nasty hang-overs tomorrow morning. I'd be resting now, see you in the morning then, young mistress…" and with a final bow, Erhard exited the room.

"Hmph! Well, whatever, do what you want… But I'll take no excuses if you guys get sloppy when we get back to work…" Manager Ken threatened before picking up and carrying a tantrum-throwing Kageto.

With the door finally closed, Mayumi turned to her three companions, a different smile on her face. "Now we get the game started…"

The teens then re-form the circle around the laden tray. Mayumi then began to pour wine into four of the small shot glasses that occupied the tray. She then placed one in front of each of them before saying. "You guys remember the rules right? A drink for every deviation…"

Going back to her place in the circle, with Tsukino on her right, Kazuma directly opposite her and Shigeru on her left. "I'll start then… Let's see… I have never kissed someone that wasn't a relative…" the raven-haired girl began with a wide grin her cerulean orbs scanning the faces of her companions.

"Seriously?" came Tsukino's surprised voice.

"Of course. As I've explained, we need facts here…" Mayumi answered with a smug look about her.

"Eugh…" came a voice.

The two girls instantly turned to its source who was surprisingly Kazuma. The brunet had a grimace on his face as he placed down the empty shot glass in front of him.

"That tasted awful…" Kazuma stated, the wine's taste still tingling in his mouth.

"You can say that again…" Shigeru remarked as he downed his own shot glass. He knew he could've plainly denied having kissed a person who wasn't his relative but his conscience wouldn't let him be.

"Oooh.." Tsukino gushed out like a child. "Both Kanmuri-san and Azuma-san… Wow…"

Mayumi snickered, "Let's take it clock-wise then… Kanmuri, would you do the honors..?" the girl said as she poured wine to refill the artisans' now empty shot glasses.

"Fine," Shigeru said as he thought of a proper comeback at his cousin, thoughts of the previous days flew by his mind until he found an idea. "I have never… splurged on shopping."

The pink-haired artisan couldn't help the grin from spreading on his face as Mayumi and Tsukino both shot him a disgruntled look; both being guilty of deviating.

"It doesn't taste that bad, you guys…" Tsukino commented as she finished her shot glass of wine. "I actually kind of like it…"

"Don't worry, Tsukino-chan. That's their problem not yours… For your information, Kanmuri and Azuma-san, this wine is imported…" Mayumi stated matter-of-factly.

"My turn then!" Kazuma announced excitedly, almost bouncing on his seat as Mayumi refilled the empty shot glasses once more. "I have never…"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Many rounds of the game and shot glass downing later…

Tsukino giggled as her turn came, her face was flushed from all the wine that had gotten into her system, but then again, all of them were red from drinking wine. She tapped her finger on her cheek, thinking of what she'd say next…

"I have never… watched porn." Tsukino said with a giggle.

The others just looked incredulously at the brunette. Kazuma's eyes were wide in surprise at what the girl said; it was official, Tsukino was down right drunk right now. Shigeru had quite a disturbed expression as Kazuma began to laugh beside him.

"Ahaha.. Tsukinoooo's druuuunk… Really, reeeeaaaally drunk!! Ahahahaha!!" Kazuma exclaimed, as he clutched his guts, almost rolling on the floor laughing aloud.

"No way, Tsukino-chan!" Mayumi said after putting down her shot glass; yes, apparently she had watched porn before. "You've been missing out!"

"Eugh… You watch p-p-po-porn, Mayumi?" Shigeru asked in a disgruntled tone not quite being used to even saying the word, his mind was swirling around a bit but the artisan didn't mind. It'd wear off eventually, he told himself.

"What was it liiiiiiiike?" Tsukino interjected slurring in her words, her eyes half-lidded and smiling albeit too wide.

"Hn. It was…" Mayumi began but even before she could finish a loud 'THUMP!' echoed in the room.

Three pairs of eyes looked at the heap of a person that was Tsukino, lying on the carpeted floor. Her eyes were shut tight but she still wore a smile on her face, she had probably exhausted herself; not to mention having gotten herself drunk, courtesy of the game...

"Tsukino-chan..." Poke. "Oiii, Tsukino-chaaan…" Poke again. "TSUKINO-CH-"

"Mayumi, I think she's had enough for the night." Shigeru cut in quickly before the raven-haired girl could revert to shaking up the now slumbering brunette.

Mayumi looked quite put off. "Well what do we do now?"

"I take it we call it quits for tonight…" Shigeru said as he moved the wine bottle and shot glasses back on the tray before moving the tray outside the circle and then returning to his previous seat.

"Aww.. Alreeaaadyyy?" Kazuma said, pouting from his position of lying on the floor upon hearing the pink-haired artisan's words.

Mayumi sighed, her face showing none but displeasure. "Kanmuri…" the girl began in a reprimanding tone but she stopped midway, as though she had changed her mind. "…There's nothing I can say that can make you change your mind, is there? Well, fine… If you say so… I'll be taking Tsukino to our room now… G'night, guys…"

Mayumi then placed one of Tsukino's arms around her neck, and used her body to support the brunette's weight as she stood up. Shigeru laid back for a moment, shutting his eyelids and using a hand to massage his temples. When he finally heard the cabin's door close and ultimately missing the soft sound of the lock closing them in, he opened his eyes and knelt as he begun standing up. He had no idea what the exact time was but he could sure as hell guess that it was nearing midnight.

"Azuma-san, let's go… We'd better have some shut-eye, I'm sure tomorrow would be-" Shigeru halted in his statement when he noticed that the brunet had his eyes closed as though he was asleep. Shigeru then shifted closer to Kazuma, placing a hand on the brunet's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, he stated in a quiet voice. "Azuma-san, let's go… You can't sleep here… C'mon, let's get you back to our room…"

Kazuma cracked open one eye upon hearing Shigeru's soothing tone, "Kanmuriii… I'm tiiired… Let me –yawn- sleeeep here…"

"If I let you sleep here, Azuma-kun, you're drunk and when you wake up tomorrow you'd most probably have a killer headache and add sleeping here then you'll have more body aches to worry about…" Shigeru reasoned. "Oh come on, Azuma-san…"

"I don't wanna mooove…" came the brunet's almost whining reply.

"I'll support you as we go along…" Shigeru said as he mirrored his cousin's works from a while back and, in not more than a few seconds, had the warm-handed brunet pulled up against his side. After rechecking that Kazuma was securely in place, Shigeru slowly made his way across the room to the door, heading towards their shared bedroom.

Kazuma was gingerly walking along; the alcohol sure had taken its toll on him. Not much was going about in the brunet's mind at the moment, for he felt utterly ethereal. At peace… He blankly wondered if it had anything to do with-

"Azuma-kun!"

The sudden call of his name brought the warm-handed artisan to reality. Surprise flooded through him as he felt himself being held close to a warm body and then…

THUD!

He felt his back collide with the hard surface of the room's carpeted floor, his back hurt a lot but then again, he realized that it shouldn't be himself whom he should be worrying about. A hand supported his head as an arm was wrapped around his body, protecting him from any casualties that the fall might cause.

"K-Kanmuri…" Kazuma voiced out quietly, his tone albeit scared as his caramel orbs were faced with the shadows of his fellow artisan's garment. He felt unusually light and his thoughts were in quite a blur… One of his arms was still around the pink-haired teen's neck, whilst the other was in between his and Shigeru's chest his hand clutching at the taller artisan's clothes.

Shigeru gently pulled away from Kazuma, his pink-hair falling from either side of his head. He quickly scanned the brunet underneath him for any damages. Darn. If only he had been more careful earlier. What kind of stupid excuse was 'that he fell because he slipped'? He was fully aware of his drunken state and yet he was not able to show the appropriate attentiveness needed... He was such a fool!

"Kanmuri? Are you alright?" Kazuma queried as his half-lidded caramel orbs stared at the artisan's face, which appeared to be contorted in… was it pain…? He couldn't quite register things clearly at the moment. His hand, which had been previously clutching at the artisan's clothes, moved to cup the teen's cheek.

Unusual but pleasant shivers went down the pink-haired artisan's body as the tanned hand cupped his cheek. His amethystine orbs met with caramel and he felt his throat run dry. "I'm alright Azuma-kun…" he replied in an earnest attempt to break his eye contact with the teen.

"Kanmuri… Why do you look so pale…" the brunet continued, never releasing his hold.

"I-ah…" Shigeru found himself running out of words to say.

"And why's it so warm in here…" the tanned teen asked once more. He seemed to be pleasantly unaware of his companions…'dilemma'.

Shigeru, however, had just recently realized their position. He was kneeling over the brunet who had an arm wrapped around his neck, one of his own arms were wrapped around the artisan's waist and his other hand supported the teen's head, if anybody walked in on them right now… well, it'd be easier to say that a LOT of explaining was due. "Azuma-kun, I think it'd be best if we got up now and went back to our room…"

An unreadable expression came over the brunet, which effectively held the pale-skinned artisan in place, rendering him unable to move. "Kanmuri… why do you keep avoiding me..?" the brunet's quiet voice broke the ringing silence in the room.

Shigeru studied the brunet for a moment. Kazuma's face was flushed, indicating that the wine they've drunk earlier probably influenced him but his eyes… they spoke of volumes… Shigeru gulped as Kazuma ministered soft caresses on his cheek…

"Why Kanmuri?" Kazuma's quiet tone was ringing in Shigeru's ears. "Tell me…"

"I-It'd be better if you didn't know, Azuma-kun…" Shigeru replied, finding it quite hard to produce a coherent sentence with the brunet staring up at him like that.

"Was it my fault? Tell me, had I done something bad to you?" concern was laced in every word that the brunet uttered. He looked as though he was about to cry.

"No, no… it's nothing like that, Azuma-kun…" Shigeru quickly stated, he definitely did not want to make the brunet cry. "It's not your fault… The problem… is me."

Confusion washed over the Kazuma's features. The two of them became silent after that, Shigeru kept thinking on how he could explain it properly but another question from the brunet seemed to bring his world crashing down…

"Don't you love me…?"

Shigeru's mouth went dry and his heartbeats seemed to stop completely. Kazuma's stare at him seemed to intensify as each moment passed.

"Please, Kanmuri… Answer me…" Kazuma's tone was pleading… almost begging for an answer from the pale-skinned artisan hovering above him. His eyes widening as he stared up at the teen.

Bangs obscured Kazuma's view of the pink-haired artisan's face. Deep inside, Shigeru was at war with himself.

Yes. He loved Kazuma as much as (and possibly even more than) he loved himself. He loved him with his whole being. He felt utterly incomplete with even just a day of not seeing the teen. Every time that the brunet would smile, he felt happier than anyone else did, and when the brunet was in tears, he could feel his very own world being torn apart. He couldn't stand seeing the brunet wallowing in melancholy. He always hoped that he would be the one to bring happiness to the brunet but lately he had begun to question himself…

Can he really make the brunet happy? Memories of Kazuma and Kawachi's recent break-up crept into his mind… Would he be able to stand by Kazuma through everything that might come against them? Can he protect Kazuma from anything and everything that might bring him grief? He was just a human after all… He was prone to mistakes… Sometimes, he wished he could be the one for the brunet but he realized that he was not the only person in this world who could make Kazuma happy…

Kazuma was jolly around everyone that he met, who was he to consider himself as 'the' one for the brunet? He could never truly secure that he could keep Kazuma happy for eternity… He was too darned weak for that…

"Kanmuri…"

Another call from Kazuma and Shigeru found himself leaning down on the brunet, pressing their foreheads together. His amethyst orbs stared back to Kazuma's caramel ones.

"Azuma-kun…" Shigeru started with all the confidence that he had. "I don't know if this is the right situation for me to say such things but… Always, Azuma-kun… I've loved you… Ever since the beginning, I knew. I could never feel the same way that I feel for you towards anyone else." Shigeru breathed, finally having said the thing that had been plaguing his chest for the longest time. He just looked back at the brunet, waiting for what the artisan's reaction would be.

For a few moments, Kazuma's expression remained unchanged... Then, a smile appeared on the brunet's lips, his eyelids sliding halfway down his eyes.

"That's good to hear…" Kazuma remarked quietly as he resumed caressing Shigeru's cheek causing it to flare a bit.

"A-Azuma-kun… I-I don't understand…" came the shocked words from the pink-haired artisan.

"Hmmm?" Kazuma slightly tilted his head to the side, causing the tips of their noses to 'bump' against each other's.

Oh god… what had he gotten himself into? Shigeru's heartbeats quickened up once more, he had been 'trapped'. His hands were both underneath the brunet, meaning that unless Kazuma raised his body from the ground, he was hopelessly immobile. Mere inches separated their faces, and having Kazuma's arm around his neck didn't help a bit. He couldn't say that he didn't like it when shivers of thrill were constantly traveling through his body… The thing that concerns him was that they were drunk. Kazuma probably didn't know what he was doing and would probably regret everything when he had cleared his mind in the morning. And he didn't want to be that cause of that regret…

"Azuma-kun… we shouldn't-" Shigeru's statement ended as he suddenly hitched his breath. Kazuma's hand had made its way to his jaw line and resumed his ministrations there. Shigeru's breaths became uneven, he felt himself become weak. His mind was clouding, his thoughts seemed to be light-years away…

"Kanmuri…?" Kazuma's heated breath came at Shigeru's lips.

"Hmm…?" was all that Shigeru could muster to reply.

"Do you… That is… If it's alright…" Kazuma began to stutter in his words as well, his pulse was racing, his breaths were quickening as well. "Would you…" However, the brunet never got to finish his request as Shigeru asked his question for him…

"Can I kiss you, Azuma-kun?" This was it. Shigeru knew he could hold back no longer, he heart still ached for the brunet no matter how many questions he had thrown at himself.

"…Please…" the brunet replied with a wide smile.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**TBC**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N:** First of all thanks to everyone who shared their ideas for this fanfic. All your help are greatly appreciated… Also thanks to all who supported this fic so far… On other news, I had Mayumi-chan Mary-Sue tested and she gained the score of 19… haha, that's quite proper enough… Anyway, the end is just around the corner now… See you guys there!!


	11. Finally

**Numai Tu**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapter Eleven: Finally**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Do you… That is… If it's alright…" Kazuma began to stutter in his words as well, his pulse was racing, his breaths were quickening as well. "Would you…" However, the brunet never got to finish his request as Shigeru asked his question for him…

"Can I kiss you, Azuma-kun?" This was it. Shigeru knew he could hold back no longer, he heart still ached for the brunet no matter how many questions he had thrown at himself.

"…Please…" the brunet replied with a wide smile.

Shigeru leaned closer and closer, Kazuma's arm around his neck consequently tightening as he drew nearer to the brunet. Both their eyes were beginning to slide shut, their holds on each other tightening until it finally happened…

A soft touch of his lips on Kazuma's and Shigeru felt his stomach do a back flip. Their kiss remained light, mostly since they let each other get used to the feeling. They broke apart after a couple of seconds, eyelids slightly revealing dazed orbs of caramel and amethyst. A small nod from Kazuma became their signal to meet once more, this time adding a bit of passion.

Shigeru held Kazuma closer as the brunet did the same, bringing their bodies together making the room seem to heat up for the two artisans. Kazuma moaned as he felt Shigeru's body press down on his, electric shocks making his insides shiver in a pleasurable way. He kissed back fervently as Shigeru reverted to sucking on his bottom lip.

Their quick and light kisses evolved to long, passionate ones that left them both breathless but still asking for more. Quiet moans of satisfaction began voicing out hunger for more… more passion, more sensuality… just more…

Kazuma let the tip of his tongue escape through his parted lips, and in turn gave a teasing lick upon Shigeru's lips.

Opening his amethyst orbs, Shigeru witnessed the playful look hanging around the brunet underneath him. Kazuma's half-lidded pools of caramel were staring into his soul, voicing out the brunet's inner thoughts…

Shigeru captured the brunet's soft lips once more, pushing down a bit of his weight on certain 'spots' on the tanned teen's body.

Kazuma gasped in surprise as excitement flooded his body; he could almost feel his temperature rise up by 5 degrees or something. "Ahh…Kanmuri..." Kazuma moaned softly, making himself even more vulnerable.

By act of instinct, Shigeru's tongue slowly entered Kazuma's mouth; tasting the exquisite flavor that the brunet's moist tavern had offered. Kazuma's tongue soon met with his, caressing it and having a taste of him as well.

Shigeru maneuvered his hand wherein the brunet was resting his head, gently tilting it up giving him more control. His tongue returned the brunet's favor, wrapping around Kazuma's tongue, sucking; making the brunet experience something akin to heaven.

Eventually, Shigeru pulled back a bit due to lack of breath, both of them were panting, a thin line of saliva connecting their tongues. Kazuma momentarily raised himself to give Shigeru a quick peck on the lips, thus breaking the 'thread' of saliva between them. Pulling back and licking his lips, a flush and a grin came unto the brunet's features as Shigeru gave him a dazed, half-lidded look that plainly said 'I want you'.

"Azuma-kun?" Shigeru found himself questioning as the brunet rolled them over, letting the brunet lay on top of him.

"Hmm…?" Kazuma queried back as he placed a hand on the pale-skinned artisan's shoulder and rested his head on Shigeru's chest, letting his other hand trace looping patterns on the teen's clothed chest.

Thinking of it as the brunet's way of telling him 'enough', Shigeru's arms wrapped around Kazuma's waist, holding the brunet in place. Serenity… so this was what it felt like…

However, serenity didn't stay too long, electricity suddenly crept throughout Shigeru's abdomen. His half-closing eyes snapped open, his eyes automatically turning to the direction of the brunet lying on top of him.

Kazuma's eyes didn't meet Shigeru's as they seemed to be absorbed in something else. That something else being his hand slowly 'exploring' underneath Shigeru's polo shirt; he started by gradually touching Shigeru's washboard stomach with the tips of his fingertips. This eventually led to him teasingly resting his palm flat on the artisan's abdomen before slowly bringing it upwards to caress Shigeru's chest.

"Azuma-kun?" Shigeru asked as the brunet's hand finally rested on the middle of his chest. His face was flushing from the sensuous touches as he tried to regain normal breathing.

"We've done it before, haven't we?" Kazuma told the querying artisan quietly as he turned to look at him in the eyes.

Shigeru was about to ask the brunet what he meant but the images quickly came flooding in his mind and, if possible, his blush darkened even more. "That's quite out of the question… That event only occurred because we were both wet and cold from the rain…"

"So… if I say I was cold, would you agree to it then?" Kazuma offered as he moved closer to Shigeru's face.

Shigeru closed his eyes; he could not face a pouting Kazuma right now, since he knew he would instantly give in without any hesitations… But this was a different case that he really need to think about… Sure, Kazuma's offer was tempting but he had to consider… What if he wouldn't be able to restrain himself?

"Kan-mu-ri…"

Kazuma's breath reached his lips as he felt one of the brunet's hands cup his cheeks. Shigeru half-opened both eyes, finding himself staring straight back at Kazuma's pleading (and might I add inviting) face.

"Please…?" Kazuma purposely sugarcoated his tone of voice. "I'll do anything…" The brunet added as his lips hovered over Shigeru's, teasing the other artisan with light touches here and there.

Shigeru could feel his defenses melting down; he had never, in all his life felt this weak before. Kazuma began caressing his bare chest, making him moan in pleasure… His hold around the brunet's waist tightened, his hands clutching at the back of Kazuma's t-shirt.

"Azuma-ku-"

Kazuma gently brushed his thumb against Shigeru's lips, halting the artisan in his words. "It's Kazuma… Just call me Kazuma, Shi-ge-ru…" the brunet said with an endearing tone.

"Kazuma…" Shigeru said quietly as though testing out calling the brunet by his first name.

"Yes?" Kazuma replied with a smile as he kissed Shigeru on the lips, a little reward, he decided, for calling him by his first name. "You know, Shigeru, your chest is kinda getting all sweaty and stuff… I feel too hot as well; don't you agree that it'd be better if we lessen our clothing…?"

Shigeru's thoughts were swimming in his mind, the pros and cons were all muddled up. He could feel the increase in temperature as well; the back of Kazuma's t-shirt was already sticking to his hands… Still, he couldn't let it be… He must fight these... these urges from within him… He had to find his chances and use them to his advantage… And firstly, there was a need to change positions…

After securing that Kazuma's head would fall on one of the cushions, Shigeru then put his efforts into rolling them to one side. Kazuma's eyes shot wide open when he realized that their positions had changed in an instant. Shigeru's rather ragged breathing eventually slowed down to normal, as he stood on all fours above Kazuma.

A thin layer of sweat lingered upon Kazuma's face as his lips slightly parted as he panted for breath. His caramel orbs stared directly back at Shigeru's.

"Kazuma… I think it'd be better off for us to have some sleep right now…" Shigeru said firmly.

"But Shigeru…" Kazuma began to protest, propping up his body using both his arms causing the pink-haired artisan to back away a bit.

"No more buts, Kazuma…" Shigeru said in a gentler tone as he used one hand to brush away stray strands of hair from the brunet's face. "It's late at night and we're both already tired… We need rest, Kazuma…"

Kazuma looked downcast; he didn't want to sleep just yet, not when all this adrenaline was pumping through his body… But he knew Shigeru was right, he did feel tired after all but still…

A light smile formed on Shigeru's face as Kazuma began to sulk; he couldn't help but give out a small laugh as he kissed the brunet's pouting lips. His body felt lighter as he felt Kazuma's lips form smile in the midst of their kiss, the brunet's arms consequently turning to wrap around his neck as Kazuma kissed back.

"Come on," Shigeru invited as their kiss ended, reaching out his hand for the brunet to take.

Kazuma just gave a contented sigh before placing his hand in the one that Shigeru had offered. The two of them then stood up, hand in hand, heading towards the door to finally go back to their room and have some shut-eye. However, things didn't go as expected…

Shigeru placed a hand on the cabin door's knob and turned but nothing happened. He tried once again, this time giving a little more pressure but still the door didn't budge. Thinking that he was going the wrong direction, he turned the doorknob counterclockwise but it yielded no results…

"Shigeru… is something the matter?" Kazuma asked as he leaned against Shigeru's arm, their hands entwined.

"I… The door won't open…" Shigeru told the brunet. "I don't get it… It was working properly a while ago…"

"Maybe it's locked," Kazuma pointed out bluntly.

"What? But who- how- why…" questions began popping up from Shigeru's mind. He didn't understand it, surely he would've seen it if anyone had locked them up but he could definitely swear that he hadn't spotted anyone who could've bolted the door, thus trapping them inside… Who could do such a thing?!

"Shigeru…" Kazuma said quietly, causing the aforementioned artisan to look at him. "Stop stressing out… I don't think anyone would mind if we spend the night here…" the brunet pointed out as he placed his other hand of top of his and Shigeru's entwined hands, giving the pink-haired artisan's hand a light squeeze.

"Okay then…" Shigeru agreed wearily as he allowed himself to be pulled by the brunet back into the circle of cushions.

"See, it wasn't so hard…" Kazuma said with a quiet giggle as he rested his head once more on Shigeru's chest, one arm draped over the artisan's chest and shoulder. "…and Kanmuri?" Kazuma added as an after thought.

Shigeru saved himself the effort of replying as he placed a kiss atop the brunet's head.

Kazuma felt warmth rush all the way down his body coming from the spot where Shigeru just kissed him, he snuggled closer to Shigeru before whispering his last words for that night… "I love you…"

"…Same here…" Shigeru replied quietly, wrapping an arm around Kazuma's waist once again, the artisan shifted to a more comfortable position as he felt the brunet's breathing even out. And slowly Shigeru's eyes slid shut as well…

No one could properly describe what the two had felt that night… It had started with never-ending questions that not all have been answered… But one thing was certain, tonight was the night for the two artisans. It was as though tonight, it was only the two of them and no one else. No one else existed in their world… everything was theirs… even if it was just tonight… It was mutual between them; they had no one but each other in their eyes and minds. It was no question of what they felt… the question revolved on their confidence in showing it…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The next morning…

Kazuma snuggled closer to the warmth. He breathed in the scent that surrounded him, he felt comforted. He made to pull his pillow closer when he noticed something, something odd… Pillows never had hands that continuously ran through his hair, soothing his nerves…

Caramel orbs met with stunningly bright light, it took him a while to get used to it and he noticed that during that period the hand seemed to halt its ministrations. Focusing his eyes on the material that served as his pillow, the brunet found himself looking at familiar light green clothing. Kazuma's eyes widened as realization hit him… He-him-they-it couldn't have-but… Kazuma's heart seemed to miss its paces as he braced himself, slowly he tilted his head upwards trying to see who his companion was.

Somehow, the brunet wasn't surprised when he found Shigeru's face a couple of centimeters away from him with the artisan's amethyst orbs eyeing him carefully. An unexplainable look was upon the artisan's features… Shigeru's mien showed surprise… concern… worry… sadness and…was that fear?

The two stared at each other; neither uttering a single word for naturally neither of them knew the proper words to say given their situation…

A wave of dizziness passed through the brunet's mind and Kazuma found himself cradling his head with both hands as it began to hurt. He seemed to be getting a sort of migraine or something but whatever it was, it was making his head hurt like crazy. "It hurts…" Kazuma groaned as he shut his eyes tightly, feeling the world around him spin.

"Here, Azuma-kun… You should lay down for a while…" Shigeru instructed as he carefully guided the brunet to a lying position on the carpeted floor, making sure that a cushion was supporting the tanned teen's aching head.

For a few more minutes Kazuma's face continued to constrict in pain, until finally the pain seemed to have subsided as Kazuma released his hold on his head. Kazuma opened his eyes once again, this time they met directly with Shigeru's amethyst orbs.

Shigeru was looking at him with concern filling his amethyst orbs, "Azuma-kun, do you feel better now?"

"A-A bit…" Kazuma replied truthfully, he could swear something was different just about now… "Why does my head hurt so much?" Kazuma asked the question more to himself than anyone else.

"I think it's probably due to the large amount of wine that Mayumi had us drink during the game last night…" Shigeru explained, shifting to sit Indian style on the floor with his back against the wall wherein the room's only window was situated.

"Last night…" Kazuma echoed absentmindedly as he tried to recall the events of last night, finding himself lost as he stared into Shigeru's eyes. Slowly, one by one, images of last night came to the brunet's mind… Even the feelings seemed to return to him as familiar sensations crept under his skin.

"Kanmuri…" Kazuma said in an almost awed voice, "a-about last night… I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Azuma-kun," Shigeru cut in politely, "It's understandable… Both of us were under the influence of alcohol last night, it's not much of a surprise that things went… out of hand…"

Why did Shigeru seem so distant to him? Kazuma wondered sadly… But then again, the brunet couldn't blame him, Shigeru had sufficient reason to be angry at him… "Either way, Kanmuri…" Kazuma began quietly as he sat up, "I just want to say I'm sorry… I-I knew you and Mayumi-chan are together and yet I… I wasn't able to control myself…" Kazuma said quietly as he broke eye contact with Shigeru, opting to stare at the floor instead.

The brunet's words kept ringing in Shigeru's ears, Kazuma… the brunet didn't regret what happened last night, Kazuma's main concern was that Mayumi was his supposed girlfriend… But… that wasn't even true…

"Azuma-kun, listen…" Shigeru said, "Let's talk about it…"

"Think about Mayumi-chan, Kanmuri…" Kazuma interjected, rightly reading what was in his companion's mind. "She's your girlfriend…"

"No, she's not…" Shigeru replied sullenly, his bangs covering his eyes as his hands balled into fists.

"What are you saying, Kanmuri? She's-" Caramel orbs never left their spot.

"She's my cousin, alright?" Shigeru said in a dark tone, almost through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot he had been.

That statement managed to tear Kazuma's eyes away from the floor, the surprise filled orbs found themselves staring at the depressed artisan.

"Wha-What do you mean, Kanmuri…" Kazuma was almost afraid to ask but he knew he could never just let this pass.

"It's all a lie, okay?" Shigeru's tone had changed, it was now almost pitying… "I-I lied to you… Forgive me…"

"Kanmuri… What do you mean?" Kazuma couldn't help himself any longer, he moved closer to Shigeru fearing that something was wrong.

Shigeru finally looked up as he felt some warmth come up to his side, without much surprise he found Kazuma now sitting beside him; an apprehensive look was upon the brunet's features.

"I don't understand, Kanmuri…" Kazuma's eyes were teary as he spoke his words. "T-Tell me… I-If Mayumi-chan's your cousin… Then wh-why did you keep it from me and the others…?"

"I just didn't want to hurt you…" Shigeru admitted breaking eye contact once more, this time turning his gaze upon the whitewashed ceiling.

"Me? Wh-Why?" Kazuma was taken aback; he had not expected the artisan's previous reply. He didn't like having Shigeru look at something else whilst talking to him, so despite the hammering heartbeats in his chest, Kazuma took action. Gently, he cupped the pink-haired artisan's cheeks with both of his hands and slowly turned Shigeru's head to face him. "Please, Kanmuri… I-I don't know what to do anymore… Everything is so confusing…" Kazuma added in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

The brunet's actions shocked Shigeru, one moment he was staring at the dull white ceiling and the next he was facing Kazuma's expression-filled caramel orbs. Shigeru knew he could hide things no longer…

"I love you…" Shigeru said simply not even moving an inch since Kazuma had shifted his position, his amethyst eyes staring sadly back at Kazuma. He paused for a moment, waiting if Kazuma would say something but not a word left the brunet's mouth, a sure sign for him to continue… Shigeru then elaborated his words, "I've loved you, Azuma-kun, even before you and Kawachi became together and I've never ceased to do so until now… However, I know that it would be rude of me if I told you of my feelings back when you and Kawachi were together so I held back… I had hoped that my feelings would eventually just 'die down' but they never did. To be honest, I felt a mixture of feelings back when the two of you broke up… A part of me told me that it was my chance to be with you but another part wanted me to reconsider my 'supposed' plan… My conscience told me to think more of your wellbeing than anything else, it made me realize that what you needed at the moment was some space. I made a pact to myself that I won't make any move on you until you had opened yourself once more for a new relationship. Then, Mayumi came and she instantly realized that I had fallen for you… She offered to help get us together but I refused her offer, I told her I didn't need it but she could help me in another way. I told her that I didn't want to take advantage of your 'situation'… That was when I asked her to act as my girlfriend; I thought that if I distanced myself from you through our act, maybe you wouldn't see my actions as some form of taking an advantage on you or anything… I knew that you've been deeply hurt by your previous break-up so I wanted to help you in anyway I can and at the same time give you some space for yourself. Acting like Mayumi-chan was my girlfriend was the only way that I could think of in order to fulfill that…"

The regime of silence began once Shigeru had finished his statement. Slowly Shigeru shifted his gaze once more, his hands fisting around the hem of his shorts. A minute or two had passed before the spell was broken…

"I see…" Kazuma said in a quiet tone as his hands slowly released their hold upon Shigeru. "You know, Kanmuri… I want to thank you for being honest with me… Just… thank you… Because right now, after hearing you say all those things, I… I just feel so happy… It's like my chest is swelling up making me feel so light it's like I could fly… You've always been there for me in every moment that I'm in need that I realize how stupid I've been. You've been there through the good and bad things that had happened to me… I feel like an idiot for not seeing it sooner… so, I want to say 'I'm sorry' as well…"

"You don't have to…" Shigeru muttered, continuing to avert his gaze from the brunet.

A sad smile made itself known to the brunet as he sat against the wall beside Shigeru, bringing up his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. "Still… I, at least, have to return the favor-"

"Don't feel obliged by it, Azuma-kun…"

"It's already here, Kanmuri… I don't think there's anything else to do… You've been hurt so much when you held back your feelings for me… And for these past few days, I just realized how hard it had been for you… It hurts so much, trying to be happy for the one whom you wished to be yours… I know t-that I may n-not be p-planned but… I-I just feel so… so angry at myself because I r-realize that I h-had caused you th-that much hurt… It's just so…" Kazuma's statement was left hanging as unexpected tears leaked from the brunet's eyes.

Soft sobs caught Shigeru's attention, turning towards it's source, he found his heart melting at the sight of the tears quickly running down Kazuma's cheeks. His body had moved before he could even think of the situation and not a few seconds more, he was already beside Kazuma gently wiping the brunet's tears away.

"Azuma-kun, look…" Shigeru said, finding his voice once more, "It's not like I hate you or anything… It's just that… I… I don't want to hurt you as what had happened with Kawachi-san…"

"I'm not asking that of you, Kanmuri…" came Kazuma's quite reply as he lightly placed his hand on top of Shigeru's, which had paused from wiping away the tears from brunet's face. "…After all, you were still there for me even though you weren't my boyfriend… And both of us were happy with that, right?"

Shigeru nodded for he knew that Kazuma was right, just seeing the brunet happy had always been enough for him, but sometimes he just wished there was just a little something more to that…

"So why can't we keep that? You don't need to be my boyfriend or anything to do that, right?" Kazuma said as his hold on Shigeru's hand tightened.

Shigeru thought about the brunet's proposal… True, he had always been free to care for the brunet but something was still nagging him inside his head and it confused him to no end… He was afraid… deeply afraid of hurting Kazuma thus he was afraid to claim the brunet as his own but at the same time, he didn't think that he could survive if Kazuma got together some other person… He found it quite preposterous actually and yet he couldn't take his mind off of it.

"I-I don't wish to lose you again, Azuma-kun…" Shigeru finally said after about a minute of contemplation. "I mean, I'm afraid to make you mine, fearing that I would just hurt you in the end but at the same time, I don't know what I'll do if ever you got together with someone else once again…"

"Weren't you paying attention to what I've told you last night?" Kazuma asked rather testily but his gaze softened towards his companion.

"Azuma-kun, you were drunk… both of us were…" Shigeru explained.

"But I still meant what I said…" Kazuma replied simply.

"Nonetheless…" Shigeru began but he was cut off by Kazuma's gentle tone.

"We don't have to label our relationship, Kanmuri… I-I love you…" Kazuma added, a blush furiously making its way on his cheeks. "You know that, right? So there isn't any reason for you to be afraid of hurting me or anything…"

"Still…" came Shigeru's uneasy tone.

"You care for me, right?"

"A lot…"

"You love me don't you?"

"Of course, Azuma-kun, but-"

"And wouldn't you always do your best not to make me sad or anything?"

"I will… Really. However that-"

"I trust you, Kanmuri."

"-I can't promise tha- Wait, what?" Shigeru's mumblings were cut short as he just realized how close Kazuma had shifted towards him. "Azuma-kun…"

"I trust you, Kanmuri." Kazuma repeated as he leaned closer to Shigeru's hand, which was still unmoved from his cheek. "You can never really guarantee anything in life, you know… All we can do is try… do the best that we can…"

Shigeru mulled over Kazuma's words… The brunet was right; maybe he had been thinking it over too much…

"Azuma-kun?" Shigeru began uncertainly, he could feel his very own hands shaking.

"Yes?" was the reply that Kazuma gave, excitement and joy laced his voice despite much of the brunet's attempt to hide them.

"I-I just want you to know that… I'll do my very best to keep you happy at all times, and even though I-"

"Kanmuri?"

"Wha-Uhm…yeah?"

"Thank you… for giving me this chance to be happy again…" Kazuma said, now removing Shigeru's hand from his cheek and enclosing it with both of his own, squeezing it gently to emphasize his words.

Shigeru couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips, he had waited so long for this moment and now that it was playing right before his eyes, he just couldn't believe it… "Anything for you, Azuma-kun," he gently told the brunet, earning him a wide smile from Kazuma.

And suddenly the brunet drew nearer to him, this got Shigeru a bit flustered; pinkish red hues surfaced on the artisan's cheeks as his breaths became short and shallow. "Azuma-kun… Sh-Should we really…?"

"It would be our first kiss as a couple…" Kazuma told the flustered teen, as he slowly continued to move closer.

The brunet's tone left no place for arguments, but then again, Shigeru wasn't having problems with Kazuma's 'proposal'. The pink-haired artisan then shifted closer to the brunet, his unoccupied hand sliding to take hold of Kazuma's jaw. The two artisans slowly closed the gap in between them, sliding up closer to each other with each passing second. Eventually the two got so near each other that their breaths were intermingling and with only half an inch in between them, the two breathed in deeply before…

"Azuma-kun? Kanmuri? Are you guys in-"

A familiar loud female voice suddenly bounded on the walls of the room, however, its cry suddenly halted causing the room's occupants to pause in their actions and quickly look at the source of the noise.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

_Earlier…_

Tsukino woke up with sunlight almost blinding her eyes, sitting up proved to be quite difficult for her as a painful throbbing had erupted near her temples. Once sat up properly, apple green orbs scanned the room, eventually landing on an arm hanging from the bed above hers. Blinking in confusion, the brunette got out of bed and found her roommate lying haphazardly on the mattress staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Good morning Mayumi-chan…" Tsukino greeted cheerfully.

Cerulean orbs automatically flickered to the direction of the brunette as their owner seemed to have woken from her trance. "Ah, yes… Good morning, too, Tsukino-chan… How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine… just had a minor head ache earlier…" Tsukino explained as she watched the raven-haired girl descend from the top bunk, landing a few feet from her. "You?" she asked in return.

"Oh nothing much… I'm still a bit tired from the game last night, though…" Mayumi informed her friend with a yawn as she slipped her feet into her slippers.

"I see..." Tsukino said as she put on her slippers as well at the same time, the brunette reached for her cell phone which was located inside the bag resting on her bed. Checking the time, Tsukino's eyes widened as she realized that breakfast was just about to be served… "Mayumi-chan, it's already 7:58…" Tsukino said in a disbelieving tone, "We'd better head to the dining room soon…"

"Sure, let's go!" Mayumi invited as she held the door open.

Moments later, the two girls found themselves facing Kageto, Manager and Erhard, all sitting around the table, which was now laden with American breakfast dishes. Tsukino took a seat beside Kageto, her apple green orbs eyeing all the scrumptious food that lay before her. Picking up the plate of pancakes, she got herself two before putting it back and consequently asking Kageto to pass the butter. The girl was just about to spread the butter onto her pancakes when she realized that Mayumi wasn't beside her; looking up Tsukino saw the raven-haired girl still standing by the doorway.

"Mayumi-chan? Aren't you going to eat?" the brunette asked her friend.

"I was just wondering why Kanmuri and Azuma-kun aren't here yet…" Mayumi said thoughtfully, having an innocent expression on her face.

"Oh don't worry about those two… They're still probably asleep right now… Don't worry we'll leave enough food for them when they wake up…" Manager Ken said, halfway through his omelet.

"They are quite right, young mistress. You certainly need nourishment after having a tiring game last night…" Erhard added, just finishing his cup of coffee.

"Still, I'll just have a quick check on them… Just continue eating guys, I'll be back in a sec!" Mayumi called as she closed the door behind her, a rather evil grin then made it's way to her face; her innocent mien was no more. It was time to see if her plan had worked or not… Surely by now, Shigeru and Kazuma had worked everything out between themselves. I mean, come on, they had the whole night to deal with it, for god's sake! Nonetheless, if the initial plan backfired, the raven-haired girl had a sure back-up plan made up just in case. Cerulean blue orbs glistened as the girl rethought of her plan: if Shigeru still hadn't resolved with Kazuma by that morning then she, herself, would confess everything to the brunet… Seriously, Shigeru might be the smartest kid around but when it comes to things like love… It's like an entirely new language to him. So as a self-proclaimed 'love-expert', Mayumi 'knew' that it was her obligation to help her cousin who was in dire need…

Knowing that she had locked the two in the TV room last night, Mayumi wasted no time in searching for the two in the bedrooms and headed directly to the room just in front of her. The door to the TV room had its lock on the outside so her plan was quite flawless, after all, no one would suspect two people being locked inside in the dead of the night… And besides, she had left the two almost (if not thoroughly) drunk, so there was little chance that the two could have shouted for help.

Breathing in deeply, Mayumi then prepared herself for what was awaiting her on the other side of the door… Undoing the lock on the door, the girl then turned the knob, fully opening the door and accompanying it with a rather deafening greeting…

"Azuma-kun? Kanmuri? Are you guys in-"

However, her words suddenly got stuck in her throat as her cerulean orbs took in the scene before her. The room's arrangement was the same as when she had left it the night before; the TV was in one corner, many cushions were aligned to form a circle in the middle of the room (though some of them were already misplaced), and the tray with the wine bottle and shot glasses were set aside away from the cushions. But those weren't the things that caught the girl's attention…

Situated near the wall directly opposite her location were the two artisans that she had been looking for… Despite having planned for the two to get together, she had not quite counted on seeing them as such… The two were leaning towards each other a little too close, one of Shigeru's hands was placed on Kazuma's jaw, as though he was pulling the tanned teen closer. Both teens sported half-lidded looks upon their faces and were blushing furiously, but either way the two had suddenly broke apart upon her entrance…

"Uh… Sorry? Was I interrupting something…?" Mayumi said quite uncertainly, she had definitely not counted on this scenario.

"Mayumi-chan…" came Kazuma's only reply. The tanned teen couldn't quite find the right words to explain himself to the girl who happened to walk-in on him and Shigeru just before… Kazuma started to blush furiously at the thought and resorted to biting his lower lip in the hopes of keeping his mouth shut.

Shigeru, meanwhile, had a loose grin set about despite the faint pink hue that hung on his cheeks. "Mayumi… erm, what brings you here?"

"Oh!" Mayumi's eyes widened as she seemed to just suddenly remember the main reason that she entered the room. "Uh, well, I was quite worried when I couldn't find you guys anywhere in the bedrooms so I came to look for you here since this is where I last saw you guys last night and um… Well, I just came to tell you that we're having breakfast in the dining room so… If you guys are hungry… well, you know…" Mayumi smiled once before going back to the dining room, not even bothering to close the TV room's door.

"Mayumi-chan!" Kazuma called out just as the girl stepped into the hallway.

"Yes?" Mayumi asked, turning to look at the brunet once more.

"C-Can I talk to you for a moment…" Kazuma said, finding a bit of confidence within him.

"Sure, Azuma-san!" Mayumi agreed.

Kazuma made to stand up but Shigeru suddenly placed a hand on the brunet's shoulders.

"Azuma-kun, what are you doing?" he asked, albeit concerned.

"Don't worry, I just want to clear things up with her…" the brunet replied with a smile as he gently removed Shigeru's hand from his shoulder and proceeded to walk towards Mayumi.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Azuma-san?" Mayumi asked the moment that the two of them had walked out to the yacht's deck, a cool morning breeze greeting them along the way.

"I actually don't know where to start but… Are you really okay with me being with Shigeru… I mean, you are his cousin… So I just thought…" Kazuma trailed off.

"It seems that Shigeru had already told you everything… Azuma-san, of course I'm happy for the two of you!" Mayumi exclaimed, giving the brunet her brightest smile. "I can see that you two cared for each other a lot, ever since the first day of my arrival… And besides, I'm glad that Kanmuri had finally found the one for him…"

"Do you really think that, I-I'm the one for Kanmuri?" Kazuma asked, not being able to help getting quite flattered.

"I can see it in both of you…" was all that Mayumi said as she placed a hand on Kazuma's shoulders and turned him around, making the brunet see the person who was watching them from within the shadows of the cabin.

Shigeru's eyes widened when he saw Kazuma turn his way, he thought about hiding but his feet wouldn't move. Unsurprisingly, his gaze met with Kazuma's and he flashed the brunet a sheepish smile, which the brunet gladly returned.

"See what I mean?" Mayumi told the brunet as she removed her hand from his shoulder.

Kazuma just nodded and smiled at her for the lack of words that could possibly express his happiness at the moment.

"Let's get going to breakfast then!" Mayumi invited as she made her way past Kazuma going back into the cabin. A smirk was on her lips as she passed by Shigeru who whispered a quiet 'Thanks' before heading out, making a beeline towards Kazuma.

"So…" Shigeru began as each step brought him closer to his target.

"So...?" Kazuma asked, a smile playing on his lips as he stood his ground and waited for Shigeru to reach him.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Shigeru said as he wrapped his arms around Kazuma's waist.

Kazuma giggled as he leaned into Shigeru's embrace, and as though on cue, a moderately strong wind blew bringing along with it cool air that made both teen's shiver. Kazuma brought his arms around Shigeru's neck as the aforementioned artisan tightened his hold on him, keeping him warm. The new couple remained unmoved for a few minutes, contentedly wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Kanmuri…" Kazuma called softly, still having his face burrowed in Shigeru's chest.

"Hmm?" came Shigeru's reply as Kazuma shifted to look up at him.

"This is just…" Kazuma began but ended up trailing off as Shigeru tucked stray strands of his hair behind his ear.

"Aren't you hungry, yet, Azuma-kun?" Shigeru queried still not releasing his hold on the brunet as another breeze passed them by.

"…Not really…" was Kazuma's half-hearted reply as he gazed almost longingly into Shigeru's amethyst eyes.

A soft sigh escaped Shigeru's lips just before he leaned down and placed a kiss on Kazuma's forehead. "Come on, let's not keep the others waiting… They might worry you know…"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Complete and utter surprise awaited the two artisans as they entered the yacht's dining room. Apparently, upon her return, Mayumi had already spilled everything to her companions; thus upon the two's arrival, they were greeted with jovial cheers.

"Congratulations, you two!" Tsukino hollered gleefully, looking up from her plate of pancakes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kazuma asked quite surprised at the brunette's greeting.

"Don't play dumb, Mayumi here told us everything…" Manager Ken commented looking at his two workers from behind his dark sunglasses.

Mayumi just gave Kazuma and Shigeru a peace sign as they both turned to look at her disbelievingly.

"Well, there's nothing to hide anyway, is there?" Shigeru said to the brunet beside him.

"Nope… C'mon, let's eat already!" Kazuma said, grabbing Shigeru by the hand and pulling the artisan along as he bounded towards the empty cushions that surrounded the table.

A faint pink hue tinted Shigeru's cheeks as he and Kazuma got to their seats; he had never really thought that everyone would consent to their relationship that easily… Amethyst eyes scanned the table, around him people were all happily interacting with each other, a casual talk here and a little joking there; everybody was having fun… Yes, this definitely was a worthwhile vacation…

A tug on his sleeve brought Shigeru back to reality, looking to his right he found himself staring back at Kazuma who had a worried look about him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" the brunet asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking over some stuff…" came Shigeru's casual reply. "Would you want some rolls?" he added as he reached for the breadbasket at the center of the table.

"Sure…" Kazuma replied, his lips curving up to a smile.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The rest of their trip back to Tokyo had been spent on the yacht's deck, just basking in the summer sun and feeling the cool wind on their skin. Occasionally they would spot some dolphins swimming beside the yacht and the girls would squeal in delight at the sight of the water mammal. The sun was just setting when they finally reached the port. The familiar white limousine awaited them at the port, which then brought them all back to the Pantasia Southern Tokyo Branch store. Needless to say, there was a teary farewell as the Pantasia crew said their goodbyes to Mayumi and Erhard…

"Mayumi-chan!" Tsukino cried as she hugged the raven-haired girl, leaving her bags on the pavement. Tears had threatened to fall from her eyes. "I'll miss you!"

A small smile found its way to Mayumi's lips as she returned the embrace. "I'll miss you too, Tsukino… and all of you guys as well…" she added, looking up at the rest of her companions.

"You're going back to America already?" Kazuma asked, feeling down. He had not really spent much quality time with the girl since he had been quite jealous of her (though it was unknown to him back then) for the past week and now he utterly regretted it…

"Don't worry, Azuma-san…" Mayumi told the brunet as she and Tsukino parted from their hug. "I swear, I'll be back soon… then, we'll hang out again…"

"It's been great having you around," Manager Ken told the girl.

"And it's been so much fun being around all you guys…" Mayumi returned the comment with sincerity.

"Young mistress, I dare that we need to leave… We wouldn't want to miss our flight now, would we?" Erhard politely reminded his charge.

"Already? Ah well… See you guys soon, okay?" Mayumi said waving a final goodbye to the group as she entered the awaiting limousine and Erhard closed the door behind her.

"Oh, and Kanmuri?" Mayumi called out, bringing down the car's tinted window, poking her head out.

"Yeah?" Shigeru replied quite surprised that Mayumi had suddenly called on him.

"You'd better still be with Azuma-kun when I return, okay? Or else…" Mayumi threatened her cousin although she had a grin plastered on her face.

"You can count on it, Mayumi!" Shigeru shouted confidently, a smile finding its way to his lips once more as the limousine drove away.

"And I'll make sure of that…" a familiar voice called out, instantly gathering the group's attention. Five pairs of eyes turned to the noise's direction, two of which had widened upon seeing who it was.

Kawachi stood there, his hands crossed in front of his chest and a smirk was on his face.

Kazuma's hand found its way to Shigeru's and held on to it tightly. Shigeru squeezed Kazuma's hand as he looked at Tsukino, Kageto and Manager who instantly got his message and left them there, each going their own ways home.

"So, uhm, Kawachi-san…" Shigeru began, quite nervous since the last time he was face to face with the teen, he was rather pissed off and right now… Well, with Kazuma being the teen's ex and him being with Kazuma right now, it was kind of difficult for him…

"Oh come on, don't be like that, Kanmuri?" Kawachi said with a laugh.

"Kawachi…" Kazuma started, giving his ex a small smile, "I know you understand…"

"Yeah…" a loose grin appeared on the blonde's face, "So, how long has it been like this?"

"J-Just this morning…" Shigeru replied, finding his voice once more.

"Ah, I see…" Kawachi said thoughtfully, his onyx orbs shining, "… Kanmuri, do you still remember what you've told me before?"

Shigeru was reminded of what happened months ago, in the alleyway just behind them; the memory of it still etched clearly within the depths of his mind… Shigeru nodded to show that he completely understood what the older teen was talking about.

"I give you that same challenge, Kanmuri…" Kawachi said, looking the aforementioned artisan in the eyes. "And just a reminder… don't make the same mistake, I did…"

Shigeru's jaw seemed to have unhinged itself from his skull, his mouth was slightly ajar still unbelieving of what had just happened. But at the same time, he felt as though all his worries were blown away…

"Later then…"

Reality returned to Shigeru as he just realized that Kawachi had now walked past him and Kazuma. He instantly turned around to see the blonde's retreating back, one of Kawachi's hand was raised up waving goodbye to them.

"Kawachi!" Kazuma spoke up out of the blue causing the older artisan to halt and look back at them, Shigeru could feel Kazuma's hand tighten its hold on his.

"Yeah?" Kawachi cocked an eyebrow.

"Thank you…" Kazuma said almost breathlessly as though an invisible weight had just been removed from his chest.

A nod was all that Kawachi had given as a reply before he resumed his walk. Amethyst and caramel orbs continued to watch the blonde artisan walk away, never leaving their spots until the teen was completely out of sight. Night had dawned on them before they even knew it and the streetlights flickered open one by one.

"I guess it's time to go home, now…" Kazuma said with uncertainty… his caramel orbs now looking up at Shigeru.

"I see… So, I guess its goodbye for now, Azuma-kun…" Shigeru said as his eyes shifted at the night sky momentarily before finally landing on Kazuma.

"Hmm," Kazuma nodded as he gave Shigeru's hand a final squeeze before letting go and then focusing his eyes on the ground.

"Azuma-kun…?" Shigeru asked quite surprised at the brunet's sudden course of action.

"… I don't want us to end up the same way as me and Kawachi did…" Kazuma said quietly, Shigeru thought he heard a sob from the teen and so he instantly took action.

"Azuma-kun…" Shigeru said as he gently cupped both of Kazuma's cheeks and made the brunet face him. Sure enough, tear tracks now stained the teen's tanned cheeks and more were still coming… "You told me yourself that we really can't assure such things, didn't you? And that all we can do it do our best… And I intend to do just that…"

"Still, Kanmuri…" Kazuma was almost pleading as his watery orbs looked upon his lover.

"Ssshhh…" Shigeru soothed as he pulled Kazuma into an embrace, holding the brunet as close to him as possible, showing that he was there for him, that he would always be…

Kazuma laid his head against Shigeru's chest as his hands clung to Shigeru's shirt, he knew that it was quite pointless of him to cry but he just felt scared…

Thunder suddenly rolled in the sky's grayish clouds, and lightning soon after followed. Kazuma yelped in surprise at the sudden 'BOOM' from the skies, making him hold on to Shigeru much tighter than before, burying his face into the artisan's chest.

"You've said it before that you trust me, right? And now I want to prove to you that I'm worthy of your trust…" Shigeru said as he felt water drop on the top of his head. "This is our one chance, Azuma-kun…"

Shigeru's words made Kazuma look up at him; the pink-haired teen felt happiness replace his previous inner turmoil as Kazuma finally smiled back at him.

"I know…" Kazuma said quietly as he felt himself relax in Shigeru's hold. Shigeru was right, he had nothing to worry about… And to think of the irony of it all, wasn't it he himself earlier who had been trying his earnest in convincing Shigeru to be with him? A gasp escaped his lips as many droplets of rain suddenly poured down on him. Looking upwards, he freely allowed the rain to pour down on him, the rainwater mixing in with the tears that had previously occupied his face. The rainwater soaked him wet before he realized that Shigeru was still with him and that he had caused the artisan to become wet as well. Quickly looking back at his lover, Kazuma gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry 'bout this, Kanmuri… I didn't mean to let the rain get to you as well…" Kazuma apologized as his hands found their way to Shigeru's shoulders…

"It's alright… It sort of feels great to have the rain pour down on you; it's as though the rain is washing away all your troubles…" Shigeru commented as he stared back at Kazuma, the streetlight behind him gave a good lighting making him see the brunet's smile properly in spite of the darkness that had surrounded them.

"Mmm-hm…" Kazuma agreed as he slowly shifted closer to Shigeru. The rain had thoroughly soaked them both that their clothes were already sticking to their skin; a familiar sensation began to creep through the brunet's body. And it was that same sensation had caused the brunet to take action, he gradually wrapped his arms around Shigeru's neck as he slowly inched closer. It seemed that Shigeru's thoughts were headed the same way as his was as he suddenly felt the other's warm body slide up against him, Shigeru's arms wrapped around his back pressed him closer even more…

Shigeru's eyes met with Kazuma's, a single thought was going on in both their minds and not a word was needed. Shigeru leaned in closer feeling Kazuma's warm breath on his lips despite the coolness of the rain. The teen captured the brunet's lips in a kiss, which Kazuma more than gladly returned. The kiss was filled with passion as the two held each other close, blissfully unaware of their soaked-to-the-skin state. It seemed to have been an hour for the two (though it was really just about ten seconds) before they finally parted, but still their faces remained close, their foreheads were pressed against each other's much like how their bodies were. Rain continued to pour down on the two as they tried to catch their breaths, panting, breathing in the air that the other had breathed out.

"So in the end, we finally get to have our kiss… although this isn't quite the exact scenario that I pictured it to be…" Kazuma commented, laughing a little as Shigeru's lips met with his in a quick kiss.

"Azuma-kun, our things are getting soaked as well, you know…" Shigeru quietly reminded the brunet with a chuckle.

"Oh right…" Kazuma's eyes widened as realization hit him; he then pulled away from Shigeru and picked up his backpack from the ground with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Good night then, Azuma-kun… See you tomorrow…" Shigeru said as he slung his own backpack on one shoulder.

"Mm-hm… See ya, Kanmuri…" Kazuma said as he stood on tiptoes and gave Shigeru a quick peck on his cheek.

Finally, everything seemed to be perfect… he waved goodbye as Shigeru crossed the street and headed his way home. After a few more minutes of watching the pink-haired artisan's retreating back (as well as getting soaked in the rain), Kazuma decided to finally go up the staircase behind him to go back to his flat above the Southern Tokyo store. Upon getting inside his flat, Kazuma leaned back against the closed door, his fingers lightly tracing his lips, a blush making its way to his cheeks… This was just the beginning… the beginning of everything…

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Owari**

**End**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N:** well…That's it for this fic then… Hope the ending was sufficient (it gave me hell trying to find out what line goes next… confession lines always kill me…) I know this isn't my best work but at least I tried… right? –sigh- I probably won't post anything for a while now… I'll try to get fresh new ideas for my next Yakitate fic (yes, I never get tired of writing Yakitate… It's my life!!) So… tata for now!!


End file.
